Sherlock Holmes: Zbiór Przygód
by lola3934
Summary: Jedyny detektyw-konsultant na świecie rozwiązał już setki spraw, przeżył wiele wstrząsających wydarzeń, a mimo to wydaje się niczym niewzruszony. Tak przynajmniej zawsze twierdzi. Czy kolejne zagadki mogą sprawić, że dawno wypracowana fasada w końcu upadnie? A może oddalą Sherlocka od człowieczeństwa? Fanfiction ten można uznać jako pomysł na piąty sezon serialu. ;)
1. Rozdział 1 - Rozrzucone korale

**Witam wszystkich, niedawno przyjaciółka tilliana01/Miris poleciła mi serial Sherlock, kilka tygodni później miałam już pomysł na fanfiction, w którym zapewniam, mogą zdarzyć się różne rzeczy. ;) Dawno mnie tu nie było, pewien etap mojej twórczości na raczej się już zakończył i zmierzam z tym, co po nim pozostało w innym kierunku, co oznacza, że jeżeli do tego opowiadania zagląda teraz, ktoś, kto czytał moje dawne prace, jest ciekawy zakończenia, w przyszłości, może nie aż tak znowu dalekiej, na pewno je pozna.**

**Tradycyjnie (dla tych, którzy mnie znają) podaję listę piosenek, które towarzyszyły mi podczas pisania:**

**Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
**Green Day - 21 Guns**  
**Linkin Park - Castle of Glass**  
**Linkin Park - Numb**  
**Linkin Park - In the End**  
**Three Days Grace - I am an outsider**  
**OneRepublic - Let's Hurt Tonight**  
**OneRepublic - Counting Stars**  
**OneRepublic - Connection**  
**Alan Walker - Darkside**  
**Avici - Without You**  
**Foo Fighters - Best of You**

**UWAGA: Nie jestem właścicielką serii Sherlock! (Co powinno być oczywiste, ale lepiej to napisać. ;))**

**A teraz życzę wszystkim przyjemnego czytania! ;)**

* * *

**Rozdział 1**  
**Rozrzucone korale**

Deszcz uderza o szyby, smyczek delikatnie ociera się o struny, piętro wyżej płacze dziecko. Wszystko wydaje się na swoim miejscu. Nawet ślady po moich strzałach trafiły ponownie na ścianę. Tylko ta cisza… Mimo że ciągle staram się ją zagłuszyć wszelkimi możliwymi absurdalnymi dźwiękami. Czasem nawet największy umysł nie potrafi pojąć tego, co najprostsze.

Mężczyzna schowany pod zielonym parasolem powłóczy nogami. Jednodniowy spadek formy albo długo postępujący proces dążenia do zmian. Brak jednak jakichkolwiek efektów. Zapewne ich nigdy nie będzie. Z postury wynika, że to przypadek beznadziejny. Chce się rozwieść, ale jest mocno przywiązany do żony, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, zwykły pantoflarz i tyle.

Kobieta w beżowym płaszczu przebiegła przez środek ulicy. Wysoce nierozsądne. Nie uważa na siebie, pewnie jest samotna, nie ma chłopaka, przyjaciół, wygląda raczej na zapracowaną. Wierna żona swojej pracy. Hmm, może to ją nakręca…

Nie, nudny przypadek.

Hmm, kiedy ostatni raz przerwałem dedukcję jakiejś osoby?

Ten snajper miał pewną dłoń i wysokie morale, widział śmierć, nie zawahał się, strzelił w imię wyższych wartości, mógł być żołnierzem. Heh. I tu już mamy. Cały John. Pierwsza przerwana w połowie dedukcja.

Co teraz mogę powiedzieć o tym snajperze? Ma zaniżoną samoocenę. Myśli, że nie jest taki, jakim widzą go inni ludzie. A właśnie, że w stu procentach taki jest.

Mieszkając z kimś przez tyle lat, można całkowicie przestać dostrzegać jego osobowość, wyłapywać tylko te zewnętrzne zmiany: nowa fryzura, utykanie na prawą nogę, trzęsące się dłonie, rozbiegany wzrok, całe to wnętrze schodzi na dalszy plan. Przyzwyczajamy się do siebie.

Dziecko przestało płakać.

Dwie minuty szybciej. Brawo doktorze.

W tym tempie może zacznie w nocy sypiać. Przynajmniej ktoś.

Ciężkie kroki. Agresja. John jest agresywny, bo jest zmęczony. Schodzi na dół? Po co?

– Zachowujesz się gorzej od dziecka – stwierdza. Nieźle. Brzmi zabawnie. Ciekawe do czego pije. – Czy to, że nie śpisz, musisz wyrażać każdej nocy przy pomocy tych cholernych skrzypiec i z każdym kolejnym dniem robić to coraz głośniej? Nawet nie słyszysz, kiedy ktoś do ciebie mówi. Żyjesz w tym swoim świecie. Pałac nie pałac, wróć na ziemię i odpocznij trochę. Może rano pojawi się jakaś ciekawa sprawa.

– Rano przyjdzie kobieta, którą zdradza mąż. Potem pojawi się facet, który podejrzewa, że ktoś podmienił mu konia w stadninie. Ma rację. Stało się to podczas ostatnich zawodów. Wtedy tego nie zauważył, bo był zbyt zadowolony z wygranej, ale teraz koń go nie słucha. Później po schodach wdrapie się gruby facet, który podejrzewa, że jego sąsiad jest tajnym agentem. Nie jest. Mam dalej wymieniać? – zapytałem, patrząc na Johna z politowaniem.

– Skąd ty to wiesz? – Doktor pokręcił głową. Idź spać John, gdy jesteś zmęczony, nie dostrzegasz najoczywistszych faktów. Cóż, kiedy jesteś wypoczęty, jest podobnie, ale mniejsza z tym.

– Z obserwacji. Odbieram pewne sygnały i dochodzę do pewnych wniosków – wzruszyłem ramionami. Prawda jest taka, że po prostu wiem. Skąd? Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu wiem i tyle. – Odłóż skrzypce i schowaj w futerale, proszę. – Oddaję mu instrument, a John bez żadnych zastrzeżeń wykonuje moje polecenie. Wspaniały przyjaciel. Siadam w fotelu i zaczynam przewiercać wzrokiem ścianę. Od wielu tygodni mnie dekoncentruje. – Jedna z kul jest o dwa milimetry za daleko niż przed eksplozją.

John wybucha śmiechem. Podchodzę do ściany. Ze stolika biorę nożyk i wyjmuję kulę. Chwytam pistolet, po czym oddalam się na odpowiednią odległość, żeby tym razem dobrze wycelować.

– Nieee! – krzyczy John, przy tym akcie desperacji pozbył się całego powietrza z płuc. – Dopiero co uśpiłem Rose. Panią Hudson zaniepokoją strzały. Opanuj się Sherlocku.

Pociągam za spust. Jeden milimetr. Znów podchodzę do ściany i wydłubuję kulę, która mi nie pasuje. Odsuwam się i pada kolejny strzał. Tym razem celny.

– Co się dzieje?! – wbiega rozhisteryzowana pani Hudson. John miał rację.

– Zmieniałem dekoracje – wzruszam ramionami. Kobieta wzdycha. Dziecko zaczyna płakać. – A ty przestań niańczyć mnie i zajmij się swoim dzieckiem. – John oczywiście pędzi na górę.

Wybucham histerycznym śmiechem i padam w fotel. John rano będzie wściekły. Nie odezwie się ani słowem, obdaruje mnie tymi kilkoma spojrzeniami w stylu: tym razem przesadziłeś, wiesz, że nie umiem jej usypiać. Bo nie potrafisz na podstawie obserwacji dojść do właściwych wniosków.

Wyskakuję z fotela. Kładę się na leżance, koło której mam schowane plastry z nikotyną. Pod szezlongiem znajduje się natomiast encyklopedia roślin uznawanych za główne składniki substancji trujących.

Chyba już wiem, jak spędzę resztę tej nocy. Sięgam po pilota i włączam wieżę. Koncert Bacha. Wspaniale.

Encyklopedia jest gruba, lecz szybko czytam, a jeszcze szybciej zapamiętuję, kończę ją więc jeszcze przed ustawionym na punkt szóstą budzikiem Johna. Znów schodzi. Nie odzywa się, co oznacza, że miałem rację. Robi kawę, jednak przyzwyczajenie każe mu przygotować drugą filiżankę wypełnioną herbatą, która oczywiście będzie dla mnie. Po kilku minutach wewnętrznego wahania stawia porcelanę na stoliku po mojej prawej stronie.

Wyjmuje kilka kromek chleba tostowego, przekłada serem i szynką, po czym wkłada je do opiekacza, nie robi jednak śniadania dla mnie. Trudno, póki co nawet nie myślę o jedzeniu. Kroi pomidora i pół ogórka. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, jest fanem zdrowego jedzenia. Nigdy nie skusiłby się na tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie(1). Cóż, ja też nie, choć mam ku temu inny powód – taki posiłek z pewnością trawi się wiele godzin, a to spowalnia umysł, który nigdy nie darowałby mi takiej głupoty, jak objadanie się.

John z kubkiem kawy i jedzeniem siada przy kuchennym stole, sięgając też naturalnie po wcześniej przygotowaną gazetę. Pewnie znów coś o nas napisali. Pff! Nie wiem, czym on się jeszcze fascynuje. Nudy! … Ej! Co on tam zakreśla? Ech, z tej odległości nie jestem w stanie odczytać tych malutkich liter. Choć zawsze mogę sprawdzić później, odnoszę wrażenie, że w tym, co teraz robi John, jest coś niepokojącego. I nie rozumiem też, dlaczego mnie to w ogóle obchodzi.

Biorę herbatę i idę w stronę kuchni po mleko(2), przy okazji udając, że mam problemy z równowagą, wpadam na ciemnobrązowy drewniany stół, przy którym siedzi John i pozoruję, że zawartość filiżanki zaraz zaleje mu czytaną prasę.

– Może spróbuj trochę ostrożniej – mruknął John, nie odrywając oczu od zakreślonej kolumny.

– To tylko herbata, gdybym miał teraz kwas, to dopiero byłaby zabawa. – Dalej gram, oczywiście, że tak nie uważam, musiałbym być skończonym kretynem, żeby rozlewanie kwasu po meblach, w pobliżu Johna, uważać za zabawne.

On jednak ma już w głowie pewien obraz mojej osoby, więc muszę go od czasu do czasu podtrzymywać, żeby nie dostrzegł, jak bardzo zmieniłem się przez te niespełna sześć lat, a zwłaszcza, jak bardzo rozbiły mnie wydarzenia sprzed kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Na szczęście John nie dostrzega w moim zachowaniu gry.

Patrzy na mnie za to z nieskrywanym niesmakiem.

– To z pewnością. Świetna rozrywka – prychnął, po czym wziął do ust kawałek tosta.

Kolumna z nieruchomościami. Marszczę brwi.

– Po co to przeglądasz? – Pytam niezobowiązująco. Nie pokażę mu zdenerwowania ani zaskoczenia.

– Szukam mieszkania – odpowiada chłodno.

Odczuwam pewną niepewność. Zdaję sobie sprawę, co to może oznaczać.

– Tu jest idealnie. Pani Hudson daje nam śmiesznie niski czynsz. Mamy blisko do Scotland Yardu, twojej przychodni, szpitala, kostnicy, blisko jest żłobek, a nawet szkoła, gdybyś myślał kategoriami przyszłościowymi. Wiem, że jest naprawdę dobra, sprawdziłem ją na wszelki wypadek. No i Mary chciała, żebyśmy tutaj mieszkali i przyjmowali naszych klientów. Poza tym, mnie się podoba, i uważam, że decyzję o przeprowadzce powinniśmy uzgodnić wcześniej. Rozumiem, zapewne sądziłeś, że to wydedukuję, ale nie dałeś żadnych sygnałów – wyliczam, bawiąc jedną z rozłożonych gazet. Składam ją i rozkładam. Wiem, że ma na myśli coś zupełnie innego, ale muszę przez moment udawać idiotę.

– Szukam mieszkania dla siebie i Rose – oznajmia John, z tego, co widzę, robi to ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

– Nie rozumiem – wzdycham, siadając na taborecie naprzeciwko Johna.

A więc to tak.

– Całe noce nie śpisz, zapominasz o jedzeniu, aż słabniesz i krzyczysz: „John, zrób albo zamów coś do jedzenia, bo za półgodziny stracę przytomność!", strzelasz do ścian, bawisz się dziwnymi substancjami chemicznymi, im bardziej żrąca, tym lepiej, w lodówce przechowujesz ludzkie organy, pamiętam, jak znajdowała się tutaj głowa, przychodzą tu niebezpieczni ludzie, twoja rodzina także może stanowić zagrożenie, robisz bałagan, którego nie sprzątasz, a nawet nie pozwalasz robić porządków pani Hudson, w środku nocy grasz na skrzypcach, okresowo zażywasz narkotyki. Mam małe dziecko, które już i tak wiele przeszło, nie chcę, żeby każdego dnia oglądała szalonego wujka naukowca, jeżeli ma już cię widywać, to jako wspaniałego geniusza – wymienił, niemal nie oddychając.

– Wow! Tylko tyle? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się.

– Po ostatniej nocy mam dość. Ledwie uda mi się uśpić Rose, a ty chwytasz za broń i włączasz na cały regulator jakiś koncert. – Ale się nachmurzył.

– Hahaha – wybucham śmiechem, a John jeszcze bardziej nie może uwierzyć w moje zachowanie.

– Co znowu? Eksperyment? Sprawdzasz, ile dni potrafię wytrzymać z tobą i cię nie zabić, wyprowadzić się albo zakończyć naszej przyjaźni? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

– Może po prostu daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę, zanim podejmiesz pochopną decyzję, John – zasugerowałem mu. Tylko po jego postawię (wierci się i rozgląda na boki, gdy przeglądał gazetę co najmniej trzy razy odrywał wzrok od kolumny z nieruchomościami) widzę, że nie jest przekonany do swojej decyzji. Może on też robi to na pokaz? Tak czy inaczej odwiodę go od tego pomysłu szybciej, niż zdążył pojawić się on w jego głowie.

– To nie takie proste. Nie mieszkamy już tylko we dwóch, z panią Hudson na dole. Teraz mamy Rose. No i… kiedyś było mi łatwiej znosić twoje dziwne stany, nietypowe, często niebezpieczne zachowania. Może się starzeję, ale czasami mam ochotę po prostu odpocząć, tylko że wielki Sherlock Holmes nie odpoczywa – skwitował z pewnym smutkiem.

– Być może – moje usta opuszcza lekki pomruk niepewności – to jednak nie znaczy, że nie mogę spróbować być… być bardziej znośny, naprawdę się postaram – obiecuję. To prawdopodobnie wystarczy.

John długo na mnie patrzy, jego oczy odnajdują moje. Dziwne. Jeden taki gest, a w powietrzu odczuwa się coś jakby zaufanie.

– Zgoda. Nie zmarnuj mojej dobrej woli Sherlocku – podkreśla. Chce mi się śmiać, ale w odpowiedzi tylko przytakuję głową.

Och John, jesteś taki przewidywalny. Choć czasem potrafisz zaskoczyć.

Nie sądziłem, że w nocy podejmie decyzję o wyprowadzce. Według znanego mi schematu powinien raczej nie odzywać się do mnie do powrotu z przychodni. Cóż, tak czy owak nadal miałem rację, bo od pomysłu o przeprowadzce udało mi się go odwieźć w przeciągu kilku minut.

Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo mi zależy, żeby ciągle tu mieszkał, ale mimo to poprosiłem, żeby się tu wprowadził jakiś tydzień po generalnym remoncie mieszkania, a jakiś miesiąc po całym tym zajściu z Eurus. Hmm, podkreśla, że się przyjaźnimy, razem rozwiązujemy zagadki, ale kiedy znajduje się dłuższy czas poza Baker Street, mój umysł zaczyna wariować, nie mogę się na niczym skupić i wtedy muszę zażyć jakiś kilkuprocentowy roztwór w strzykawce, tak jak kilka miesięcy po jego ślubie. Choć wymówkę dla Johna i swojego umysłu miałem wtedy wyborną, prawda odrobinę mnie przeraża, jakby obecność Johna w moim życiu stanowiła substytut morfiny albo kokainy, mimo że te opiaty i alkaloidy w rzeczywistości zastępują rozwiązywanie zagadek, kiedy ich nie mam.

Dziwaczne błędne koło.

John idzie do pracy. Sięgam po skrzypce i zaczynam grać _Kaprys Hiszpański_ Czajkowskiego. Na ulicach, jak przewidywałem, nuda. Ech.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta pani Hudson, podchodząc do mnie od tyłu. – Przyszłam po Rosie – dodaje, jakbym nie był tego świadomy, choć robi to codziennie od kilku miesięcy.

Hmm, to ciekawe, że John nigdy nie chce mi powierzyć opieki nad małą. Chyba nie sądzi, że byłbym zdolny zrobić jej krzywdę albo na niej eksperymentować.

– Tak, po prostu niemiłosiernie się nudzę. Jak ja bym chciał, żeby ktoś dokonał jakiegoś ciekawego morderstwa – wzdycham. Kobieta jak zwykle się trwoży.

– Powinieneś uważać z takimi życzeniami. Och, ale jeśli już, na pewno niedługo dostaniesz jakąś ciekawą sprawę – zapewnia mnie.

– Oczywiście – mówię pod nosem, mój głos przypomina bardziej mruczenie. – Niech pani to odłoży – podaję jej skrzypce.

Z lodówki wyjmuję kilka próbek ludzkich tkanek. Ostrożnie przekładam je na szkiełka i ustawiam pod mikroskopem.

Nierówności. Ziarniste. Splot sieci. Podłużne. Zmiana temperatury je rozpręża. Pukanie. Co? Och, ktoś puka do drzwi.

– Niech ktoś w końcu otworzy! – Wrzeszczę, odrywając wzrok od mikroskopu. Zapisuję sobie w myślach, że eksperyment może teraz przejść do kolejnego etapu, czyli skóry.

Jak się spodziewałem, blondynka, którą zdradza mąż.

– Dzień dobry – wita się uprzejmie – mam pewien problem – wyznaje. Oczywiście, że masz, inaczej nie byłoby cię tutaj. – Henry, mój…

– Tak, mąż ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje – kończę za nią. – Widzę to, bo jego zachowanie odbija się również na pani. Masz rozmazany makijaż, drżące wargi, rozbiegany wzrok, co wskazuje na niepewność i kilka nieprzespanych nocy, natomiast obgryzione paznokcie świadczą o nerwowości, która wynika z problemów małżeńskich, widzę to po sposobie, w jaki traktuje pani obrączkę. Czule ją dotykasz, żona, która zdradza, często się jej pozbywa, żona zdradzana, trzyma się jej jak ostatniej nadziei. Tak, pani mąż panią zdradza. Przykro mi. – Kłaniam się teatralnie i odsyłam ją do drzwi.

– Naprawdę? – Nie dowierza.

– Kiedy kupił pani tę sukienkę? Rok temu? Myślę, że wcześniej. Była czerwona, ale kolor już wyblakł, mąż nie zauważył, że chodzi pani w zniszczonych sukienkach. Jaki mąż tak robi? Nawet, gdyby praca bardzo go pochłonęła, zauważyłby, bo to właśnie dla pani by tak ciężko pracował. Skoro nic pani nie kupił, a ciągle nie ma go w domu, oznacza to jedno. Ma kochankę. – Mówię dobitnie. – Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia. – Otwieram przed nią drzwi. – Wkrótce się pani przekona. Wystarczy zajrzeć do szafy. Mąż ma granatową marynarkę, w której…

– Skąd pan wie? – zapytała sceptycznie.

– Cóż, wielu mężczyzn posiada granatowe marynarki, ale nie wszyscy trzymają tam zagubioną bieliznę kochanki, którą prawdopodobnie jest jego sekretarka. A, że zaglądała dziś pani do jego szafy, prawdopodobnie, żeby zrobić mu pranie, przesiąkła pani pewną mieszanką dość oczywistych zapachów – podchodzę do niej bliżej, żeby ją dokładnie obwąchać (mydło, żel pod prysznic, balsam, perfumy, płyn do płukania tkanin, przyprawy, płyn do podłogi, pot, męskie perfumy – mąż, kulki na mole, szafa, prawie niezauważalny, ale obecny zapach kochanki, który według większości ludzi powinien wywietrzeć i nie być odczuwalny) – a także znajduje się na pani syntetyczne włókno, z którego jest materiał wspomnianej przeze mnie marynarki – wyjaśniam, gdy pewne obrazy w mojej głowie zaczynają się łączyć w oczywiste fakty. – Niech pani sprawdzi. Gorąco zachęcam. Do widzenia. – Zamykam drzwi. – Pani Hudson, słyszała pani. Pierwsza klientka, zdradza ją mąż. Potwierdzi to pani Johnowi, który pewnie myśli, że w nocy przesadzałem mówiąc, iż wiem, kto do mnie przyjdzie.

Kobieta przytaknęła głową, kołysząc delikatnie Rosie.

– Idziemy z naszą śliczną panienką do żłóbka, jakbyś mnie potrzebował Sherlocku, wrócę za półgodziny.

Chrząknąłem na znak, że rozumiem, po czym udałem się do mieszkania i położyłem na kanapie. W ciągu kilku godzin przez mieszkanie przewinęło się kilkanaście osób z osobliwymi problemami. Wszystkie błahe, nudne i łatwe do odgadnięcia oraz rozwiązania.

John wrócił późnym popołudniem. W tym czasie pani Hudson zdążyła odebrać Rosie i bawi się z nią w swoim mieszkaniu na dole.

– Jak tam sprawy? Coś ciekawego? – zapytał na powitanie.

– A wyglądam, jakby coś takiego się pojawiło? – odpowiedziałem z nutą czegoś nienazwanego w głosie. Nie było to zmęczenie, choć nie spałem już cztery dni, a ostatni raz jadłem przed wczoraj. Dla irytacji było to jednak za słabe.

– Szkoda – stwierdził John. Chyba naprawdę widzi, jak bardzo brakuje mi umysłowych wyzwań.

– Och, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tej kobiecie, pierwszą klientkę Sherlocka mąż zdradza z sekretarką! – Bardzo ładnie pani Hudson.

– W nocy miałeś rację – zauważył John, na co lekko się uśmiechnąłem.

– To nic takiego – odmruknąłem, choć czułem się wyjątkowo doceniony przez Johna i nawet nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle mnie to obchodzi.

– Cóż, gdybym potrafił przewidzieć, z czym przyjdzie do mnie każdy pacjent po kolei albo wiedział, gdzie masz zamiar się pojawić za trzy tygodnie, zanim podejmiesz jakąkolwiek decyzję, to nie uznawałbym tego za: „nic takiego" – wyjawił tym swoim pouczającym tonem. – Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? – zaproponował i bynajmniej nie miał na myśli przyjacielskiego spotkania, lecz lekarskie zalecenie, które mówiło: zjedz coś, zanim się wykończysz. Poza tym wie, że nie odmówię mu wyjścia, zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich ostatnich wydarzeniach. – Pani Hudson, zajmie się pani w tym czasie Rosie?

– Ależ z wielką przyjemnością – odpowiedziała radośnie kobieta.

Mój kolejny gwóźdź do trumny.

– I tak mi nie odpuścisz – stwierdzam ten prosty fakt.

– No to zakładaj płaszcz i szalik, idziemy rozwiązać tajemnicę zawartości ciasteczek z wróżbą – rozkazuje niemal po wojskowemu.

Gdy idziemy ulicą ze wszystkich stron zaczynają docierać do mnie różne informacje – kakofonia dźwięków, choć mimo intensywności wcale nie są one nieprzyjemne. John miał rację, pozytywna dla mego umysłu odmiana. Napawam się tym, co widzę, słyszę i czuję. Kobieta idąca z naprzeciwka, brunetka w granatowym płaszczu, koło czterdziestki, obcasy jej nie służą, ma od nich spuchnięte nogi, zastanawia się, jak powiedzieć mężowi, że od niego odchodzi, ma kochanka co najmniej od pół roku. Gruby mężczyzna w garniturze, właśnie nas wyprzedził, same ciężkie i nerwowe kroki, przegrał w kasynie sporą sumę pieniędzy, teraz nie wie, co zrobić, boi się konsekwencji. Jak wszyscy. Dziewczynka (jakieś sześć lat) idzie z trzydziestoletnim mężczyzną. John na nich spogląda. Pewnie wyobraża sobie siebie i Rose. Nigdy tak nie będą wyglądać. Poza tym, ta sześciolatka nawet nie jest córką tego człowieka, oczywiście, on myśli, że jest, bo tak wmówiła mu partnerka, ale nie trzeba mieć do dyspozycji próbki DNA, żeby stwierdzić między nimi brak pokrewieństwa.

– Nie masz za czym tęsknić ani czego zazdrościć – mówię, gapiącemu się na nich Johnowi. – Nawet nie jest jego córką.

– Co? – John nie wie, o co mi chodzi.

– Patrzysz na nich tęsknym wzrokiem. Wyobrażasz sobie siebie i Rosie, jednak nie jesteś w wieku tego mężczyzny, więc boisz się i mu zazdrościsz. Czasami wydaje ci się, że każda misja ze mną, jakiej się podejmujesz, może być twoją ostatnią, ale i tak to cię nie powstrzyma, za bardzo lubisz te skoki adrenaliny w twoich żyłach. W innym wypadku wykręcasz nadgarstki przypadkowym narkomanom. Wracając do głównego wątku, nie masz mu czego zazdrościć ani wieku, ani tego, że spokojnie patrzy jak ona rośnie, bo nie jest on nawet jej ojcem. Dziewczyna go wrobiła – tłumaczę.

– Niczego im nie zazdroszczę – twierdzi uparcie John.

– To dobrze. – Chowam ręce za plecami.

– Widzę, że ci lepiej – stwierdza. – Poprawił ci się humor.

Wchodzimy do mojej ulubionej chińskiej restauracji i oczywiście zajmujemy miejsce przy oknie, żebym mógł obserwować uliczny zgiełk. Po kilku minutach przychodzi do nas kelner. Nic specjalnego, po prostu się głupio uśmiecha. Chyba każdy w tym mieście, pomimo dawno już zmienionego stanu cywilnego Johna, dosłownie wszyscy, którzy mnie od dawna znają lub mają z nami pierwszy raz do czynienia, stawiają pomiędzy nami wazoniki z kwiatami i świeczki, żeby „tworzyć atmosferę". W sumie nigdy mnie to jakoś specjalnie nie denerwowało. John chyba bardziej się o to wkurza.

Zamawia koszyk ciastek z wróżbą, zupę tangfen z makaronem ryżowym, kurczaka pięciu smaków (choć ja tam dostrzegam zazwyczaj słony, ostry i kwaśny) z ryżem i gotowaną marchewką. Teraz ze zbyt wiele wyobrażającym sobie kelnerem obaj wyczekują na mnie, aż coś wybiorę.

– Makaron z kurczakiem i herbata. – Kelner sobie notuje. – Radziłbym mieć oko na narzeczoną – dodaję. Nie musi wiedzieć, że zdradza go już od ponad roku.

Uśmiech natychmiast schodzi z jego twarzy. Kłania się i odchodzi przekazać dalej nasze zamówienia.

– Naprawdę musisz? – Irytacja i karcący ton Johna w tym momencie wydają mi się niemal słodkie.

– Działał mi na nerwy. – Tobie też zacznie, kiedy przyniesie świeczkę o różanym zapachu. A może nie? Może już przywykłeś do kwiatów i świec. Może tak naprawdę ci się podobają? Wątpię. (Skąd w mojej głowie takie niedorzeczne myśli podsycane jakimś kpiącym tonem? Chyba zaczynam się dziwnie uśmiechać, muszę znaleźć sobie jakiś obiekt zainteresowania, osobę, którą przeanalizuję).

Rozglądam się po restauracji. Dla Johna to już chyba normalne. Nudziarz z burym kotem, jego randka, bo to pewnie tego typu spotkanie, nie jest zadowolona. Blondynka szuka tylko okazji, żeby uciec.

Nie.

Od samego patrzenia na niego można zasnąć.

Faceci w garniturach… Spotkanie biznesowe. Co tam, że ten u szczytu długiego stołu ma romans z asystentką, a drugi po jego lewej to nałogowy hazardzista. Nuda.

Restauracja. Nudna. Chińskie ozdoby: pomarańczowe latarnie, czerwone i turkusowe wstęgi, brązowe stoły przykryte białymi obrusami ze wzorami w czerwone kwiaty (maki). Podłoga drewniana. Wszędzie tu jest drewno (buk).

Kelner przynosi ciastka i herbatę. Jak by to było trudno przewidzieć, stawia pośrodku stolika świeczkę, zapach też bardzo przewidywalny, typowy.

– Wiedziałeś? – pyta przeciągłym, jęczącym głosem John.

– Oczywiście.

– To nawet zabawne. – Potakuję głową. – No nic, zrób tę swoją sztuczkę i powiedz, co kryje się w ciastkach.

W sumie, nic ekscytującego, cieszyło mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy przyszliśmy tu pierwszy raz, tuż po zdjęciu taksówkarza i pierwszej wzmiance o Moriartym. Tamtego dnia rozpierała mnie euforia równająca się odurzeniu kokainą, więc to logiczne, że chciałem podtrzymać ten stan umysłu i odgadłem przed Johnem wszystkie te trywialne sekwencje schowane w ciasteczkach.

Popatrzmy, szanse: jeden do dziesięciu. Wszystkie ciasteczka powinny mieć jednakową wagę bez karteczek, z karteczkami różnią się kilkoma tysięcznymi grama, a ich waga zależy od długości schowanej karteczki oraz ilości użytego do jej zapisania tuszu. Lekkie ciasteczko, krótka karteczka, krótkie zdanie. Ciasteczko waży dużo więcej niż powinno (oczywiście w moim odczuciu, większość ludzi tego nie dostrzega), długa karteczka, co oznacza zdanie co najmniej dwukrotnie złożone.

Wykładam ciastka z koszyka. Potrząsam jednym. Słychać szelest papieru. Jest dobrej jakości. Tusz tak samo.

– Nazwijmy je numerem jeden – pokazuję ciastko wagi średniej – _Szczęście, którego szukasz, jest w drugim ciasteczku. _Sprawdź. – Podają doktorowi chiński wypiek. Otwiera, kilkakrotnie mruga… z niedowierzaniem. – I?

– Słowo w słowo.

– Cóż, mam pewne ułatwienie, bo wkładają w te ciastka zawsze te same teksty – wyjawiam.

– Tak i jadasz tu dość często, ale nawet to nie wyjaśnia, skąd wiesz, jaki tekst ukryli w którym ciastku – zauważa. – A co się kryje w tym? – Podaje mi kolejne.

– Numer dwa? Hmm, jest cięższe, ale to jeszcze nie górna granica – przeszukuję _Pałac Pamięci_ – _Doprowadź wroga do szaleństwa, używając forteli dotąd, aż jego siły zostaną rozproszone. _– Ciastko wraca do Johna.

– Zgadza się.

– Oczywiście, że tak – prycham. Zostało osiem.

– Policja zupełnie sobie nie radzi – dociera do mnie płacz jakiejś kobiety. Mam ochotę do niej podejść i zapytać, o co chodzi. Może to jakaś bzdura albo w końcu trafi mi się jakaś ciekawa sprawa. – Ubezpieczenie nie pokryje nawet połowy kosztów remontu. Złapanie tego podpalacza mogłoby wiele pomóc. W ubezpieczalni uwierzyliby, że nie podpaliliśmy domu, żeby wyciągnąć od nich pieniądze.

– Poczekaj, może wkrótce trafią na jakiś trop – druga kobieta ją pociesza. Bzdury. Sami jeszcze nigdy na nic nie wpadli.

Hmm, co dzieje się tym razem? Czemu Lestrade nadal się z tym do mnie nie zwrócił?

– A co jest w tym? – Co? John pokazuje mi ciastko. Nieistotne. Nie widzisz, że myślę? – Halo? – Zaraz zacznie mi machać ręką przed oczami i pstrykać palcami.

– Podpalacz! Czemu Lestrade milczy?! – Wstaję. Taksówka.

– Nawet nie przynieśli nam jedzenia! – Woła za mną John.

– To nieważne – dalej myślę. Jest jeszcze na komisariacie, czy zaszył się już w tym swoim obskurnym mieszkanku? Wybieram posterunek. – Taksówka! – Od razu jakaś się zatrzymuje. – Jedziesz ze mną? – Pytam Johna. W międzyczasie podaję taksówkarzowi adres.

– A jak myślisz? – Retoryczne pytanie. No to w drogę.

Wygodnie usadawiam się na tylnym siedzeniu. John jak zwykle zajmuje mało miejsca, dzięki czemu mnie nie rozprasza.

Jest tyle możliwości. Zemsta. Usiłowanie zabójstwa. Próba nastraszenia. Jakiś kompletny świr. Wypadek (nuda). Eksperymentujące nastolatki (nuda).

Jestem tak nakręcony, że ledwie rejestruję moment, w którym trafiam do gabinetu Inspektora G. Lestrada.

– Nadal nic dla ciebie nie mam. Oczywiście, mogę cię dla rozrywki zabrać na patrol, podobno jakiś nastolatek ukradł poszkodowanej trzydziestolatce portmonetkę – zaoferował na powitanie Greg.

– Portfel znalazła w drugiej torebce, a dzieciak okradł kogoś innego w komunikacji miejskiej, ta osoba jeszcze się nie zorientowała albo nie chce w ogóle tego zgłaszać, więc tak czy owak nie masz nic nowego w tej sprawie – dopowiedziałem. Lestrade westchnął, ale potwierdził skinieniem. – Nie chcę iść na żaden patrol, Gawain. – To powinno być oczywiste. – Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz na temat pewnego pożaru. Powinniście mieć zgłoszenie od kobiety, brunetki, raczej majętnej, wiek: około trzydziestu lat, można uznać ją za ładną, prawdopodobnie ma męża, a sądząc po tym, jak była przejęta, ucierpiał w pożarze, jest w ciężkim stanie. Nazwiska nie znam. Widziałem ją z przyjaciółką? Blondynką, ładnie ubraną, w sumie obie były ładnie ubrane, ta druga była młodsza. Może kojarzysz? Nie będę nadmieniał, że noszą drogą biżuterię i jedna, poszkodowana, używa perfum Chanel Chance Eau Fraiche, druga Dior Dune. Brunetka miała pomalowane paznokcie na czerwono. Świta coś? Kształt twarzy: owalna…

– Kojarzę. Była u ciebie? – zapytał Lestrade.

– Nie. Natrafiłem na nią w chińskiej restauracji i usłyszałem, jak rozmawia o pożarze i prowadzonej sprawie – wyjaśniłem.

– Lisa Tylor. Tylorowie kilka dni temu cudem nie zginęli w pożarze. Mark, jak już celnie określiłeś, jest w ciężkim stanie…

– Daj mi akta tej sprawy – przerwałem mu, nie interesują mnie jakieś tam nic nie znaczące pogawędki.

– Ta sprawa… nie jest taka prosta. W ostatnim czasie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze trzy inne zgłoszenia podpaleń. Być może sprawcą jest jedna osoba, zorganizowana grupa lub kilka przypadkowych… – próbował wytłumaczyć. Nie idzie mu rozwiązywanie tego.

– Daj wszystkie akta, które wiążą się ze sprawą Thomasów – wtrącam i celowo przekręcam nazwisko poszkodowanych, żeby podkreślić swoją ignorancję emocjonalną.

– Tylorów, ale komu ja to powtarzam. – Greg szuka w szufladach kilku różnych teczek. – Masz. W sumie… może faktycznie będzie lepiej, jeśli ty się tym zajmiesz – stwierdza, ale jego wypowiedź ma charakter wyznania.

– Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Zamiast tego lepiej zajmij się swoją żoną-nie-żoną. – Tak, Greg, wiem, o waszych rozstaniach i powrotach.

– Em, dużo stracili? Ktoś zginął? – wtrąca nagle John, w jego głosie słyszę ocean współczucia i szczere zmartwienie. I ty uważasz, że nie jesteś tym, za kogo uznawała cię Mary? Och, proszę.

– Cztery, kosztujące niemałą fortunę, wille. Jak na razie w pożarach, które ze sobą wiążemy, zginęli dwaj mężczyźni, kobieta i dwoje dzieci. Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta w szpitalu w ciężkim stanie, jeden chłopiec z lekkimi poparzeniami no i dwie kobiety, ta Lisa i jeszcze jedna, tylko lekkie zatrucie tlenkiem węgla. Lisa mieszka, jak Sherlock zauważył, u przyjaciółki, a ta druga pojechała do rodziców, nie pamiętam, gdzie, ale wszystko jest w aktach – opowiada z podobnym przejęciem Greg.

– Boże, co za tragedia. Jak ktoś może robić takie rzeczy? – John przetarł twarz.

– Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy nie pojmuję motywów takich ludzi – wyjawił ze zdegustowaniem Lestrade.

– Nudzą sią. Chcą stać się sławni. Przestępstwa są dla nich jak twarde używki. Uzależniają i wprawiają w stany, o których przeciętny człowiek może jedynie pomarzyć – gestykuluję dłońmi i chodzę po pomieszczeniu, obracając się teatralnie. – Rozumiem ich – stwierdzam spokojnym tonem. – John, wracamy do domu – oznajmiam, chwytając „pana rozmownego" za ramię. – Miłego wieczoru, George! – Wychodzimy. Korytarz. Policjanci idioci. Donowan. – Cześć Sally, do zobaczenia prawdopodobnie jutro! – Wołam do ciemnoskórej kobiety. Opuszczamy budynek. – Taksówka! – Kolejne podniesienie głosu. Ale zabawa! Jedna się zatrzymuje. – Baker Street 221 B.

**…**

W stanie głębokiego zadowolenia opadam na kanapę, a sterta teczek ląduje na stoliku przede mną.

– John – wołam doktora – przynieś mi kilka kartek i długopis – proszę, choć on to uzna za rozkaz. Cóż, po pobycie w wojsku powinien przywyknąć do takiego traktowania – i nożyczki – dodaję po sekundzie namysłu – och, zrób mi też kawę – mówię, kiedy stawia przede mną wszystkie rzeczy, o które go prosiłem – czarna, dwie łyżeczki cukru.

– Coś jeszcze? – Słyszę zirytowanie w jego głosie.

Nie rozumiem, o co się złości, przecież to tylko niewielkie przysługi.

– Potem mogę mieć ochotę na herbatę, powiem ci, kiedy będziesz potrzebny – tłumaczę.

– A jutro? – Pyta, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Jedziemy na miejsca czterech pożarów szukać śladów. – Przecież to oczywiste, czemu pyta?

– Czyli mam powiedzieć, że nie będzie mnie w przychodni? – O co mu chodzi? Czasem robi tak niemal każdego dnia w tygodniu. Dawno nie brał wolnego.

– Co ci tak zależy na leczeniu grypy? – Podnoszę na niego wzrok. Nie ucieknie.

Oblizuje wargi. Porusza złączonymi ustami – nie wie, co powiedzieć.

– Nie. Nic, po prostu się zastanawiałem – odpowiedział w końcu.

Oooch.

– Nie chcę cię martwić John, ale jeżeli nie jest tajnym agentem, płatnym zabójcą czy międzynarodowym szpiegiem, nie zaakceptuje twojego stylu życia, a jeżeli okaże się szpiegiem, tobie będzie trudno zaakceptować jej podwójne życie. Przerabiałeś to już. Masz nikłe szanse na coś normalnego – wyjawiam mu, choć powinien już od dawna zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. A mimo to wygląda jak Molly, kiedy krytykuję jej nowych chłopaków albo obnażam jej uczucia do mnie. – Przykro mi John, ale chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – Nie umiem pocieszać. Podchodzę do niego. – Zawsze mogę się mylić – stwierdzam bez przekonania.

– Nie, rozumiem. Poza tym, powinienem myśleć o Rosie, a nie szukaniu jej nowej mamy. Poza tym… chyba nie potrafię być wierny, więc po co mam komplikować sobie jeszcze bardziej życie – wzdycha.

Głęboki zawód. Na swój sposób szkoda mi go, ale co mam zrobić.

– Nie myśl o tym. Dzięki tobie mam sprawę – kładę ręce na jego ramionach. Patrzy na mnie pytająco. Co z nim? – Zabrałeś mnie na kolację – przypominam. – W restauracji dowiedziałem się o tych dziwnych pożarach. Już nie umieram z nudów. Cieszę się, a mój stan euforii rośnie.

– Och um, nie ma za co – odpowiada skromnie. Chyba czuje się już lepiej.

– Potrzebujecie czegoś? – Pani Hudson pojawia się w drzwiach. – Oooo, może… nie będę wam przeszkadzać – szybko się wycofuje.

Chyba faktycznie stoimy za blisko. Przechodzę do kuchni i wybucham śmiechem. Kawa jest już chyba dobra. Mina Johna bezcenna. Napiął wszystkie siedemdziesiąt mięśni twarzy. Wygląda jak wtedy, kiedy wrobiłem go przed Angelo, któremu napisałem tak wiele i tak niewiele, żeby pomyślał, że przyprowadzam jakąś narzeczoną, narzeczonego. W gruncie rzeczy to wcale nie była moja wina, że tak go wplątałem.

Zabieram kawę i znów siadam na kanapie. Pierwsze akta. Drugie. Trzecie. Nazwiska. Adresy. Przyczyny pożarów. Podpalenie, podpalenie, podpalenie. Cechy szczególne. Zeznania. Pierwsza kartka z danymi ląduje przed lustrem.

Kobieta mówi: _W środku nocy obudził mnie zapach dymu. Zobaczyłam, że dom sąsiadów stoi w płomieniach. Zadzwoniłam po straż. Niestety było za późno._

Hmm, przypadek czy celowe działanie.

Naklejam pierwszy plaster nikotynowy na lewe przedramię. Oooch. Kawa się skończyła. Hmm, teraz przyda się herbata.

– John! – Jest chyba u siebie. A może poszedł tłumaczyć się pani Hudson. Nieważne.

No jasne. Cztery adresy. Zaznaczam wszystko kilkoma zakrzywionymi liniami. Przecież to się wiąże. Miejsce jest jedno. Nie cztery. Jedno. Nieostatnie.

Kolejna: _Obudziłam się w środku nocy. Dom stał w płomieniach. Andrew gdzieś zniknął, nie mogłam go znaleźć. Przybiegły do mnie dzieci._

Mąż przeżył. Gdzie był? Co zobaczył?

Pytania lądują przed lustrem koło innych poszlak.

Lisa: _Kiedy się zorientowałam, że nasz dom płonie, zaczęłam potrząsać Markiem, nie reagował. Było pełno dymu, nie mogłam oddychać. Więcej nie pamiętam._

Bardzo niedobrze. Ale i tak ją odwiedzę. Może już sobie coś przypomniała.

Mało relacji sąsiadów… Dziwne. Trzeba będzie to zmienić.

Kolejna kartka. Drugi plaster na lewym przedramieniu. Mało. Trzeci trafia tuż nad swoim poprzednikiem.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi. Góra. Jednak nie poszedł się tłumaczyć.

– Prosiłem cię o herbatę – głos mam schrypnięty. Chodzę wokół pokoju.

– Niech zgadnę – uśmiecha się. To dobry uśmiech, żartobliwy. – Jakieś dwie godziny temu? Wybacz, nie słyszałem, nie było mnie tu.

– Nie zauważyłem – odpowiadam teatralnie.

– Jakiś trop? – Pyta, nastawiając wodę.

– Co najmniej czterystu podejrzanych – zagryzam wargę – jutro zmniejszę to do najwyżej dwóch.

– Oczywiście. – Typ zgadzania się ze mną pod tytułem: „jesteś najlepszy, więc na pewno".

– Uśpiłeś Rosie – zauważam. Jest po pierwszej. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przyszedłby tu. Dziwne. Kiedy mamy na warsztacie jakąś sprawę, robi to szybciej, choć nie ma na to wpływu. Może po prostu bardziej się stara?

– Cóż, łatwo poszło – wzrusza ramionami. – Poza czterystoma tropami, jakieś konkretniejsze pomysły?

– Wątpię, żeby to była zorganizowana grupa. Rozważam coś pomiędzy jedną osobą o nieznanym motywie, a czterema różnymi… przypadkowymi, choć to rzadko są przypadki. Zginęli ludzie, mnóstwo rannych, ogromne zniszczenia, wysokie koszty. Bardziej skłaniam się za tą jedną osobą. Tylko… czy jest seryjnym piromanem, który lubi patrzeć jak płoną domy i giną ludzie czy jest tu coś głębszego – John potakuje głową, wygląda, jakby rozumiał.

– Przeszła ci przez myśl… Eurus? – Zapytał z wyraźnym wahaniem, stawiając przede mną filiżankę z herbatą z mlekiem. – W dzieciństwie spaliła wasz dom, potem szpital, wysadziła nam mieszkanie… – urywa.

– Mycroft ma na nią oko. Jest pod stałą, dokładną obserwacją.

Mój głos jest osobliwy. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel oskarża moją… niedawno poznaną siostrę, która w dzieciństwie spaliła dom, zabiła mojego pierwszego najlepszego przyjaciela, którą wymazałem z pamięci, a mimo to mam ochotę jej bronić. To nie ona. Mycroft obiecał ją pilnować. Kilka tygodni temu ją odwiedziłem, graliśmy razem na skrzypcach.

– Rozumiem. To dobrze. Czyli to po prostu ktoś inny, kto pewnie ma motyw. – Lekko przeżuwa tkankę znajdującą się pod dolną wargą.

– Czytałeś akta sprawy? – Muszę zmienić temat. John. Mycroft. Eurus. To mąci mi w głowie. Zaburza procesy myślowe.

– A ty jadłeś? – Uważnie mi się przygląda. Zachowuje się, jakby dedukował, ale nie ma tego wcale w zamyśle.

– Obaj znamy odpowiedzi – wytykam mu w końcu.

– Zrobię ci tosty z serem – oznajmia – może ugryziesz chociaż jednego.

– Lepiej przeczytaj te akta, zanim pójdziesz spać. – Staję mu z czymś w rodzaju opozycji.

– Jak zrobię tosty. – Surowy ton. Uśmiecham się mimowolnie.

– Dobrze.

Chwila milczenia. Łyk herbaty. Piknięcie opiekacza. Co widział ten mężczyzna? Według akt przeżył. Stan ciężki. Nieprzytomny. Muszę go zobaczyć. Wepchnięty w ogień, może były ślady po pobiciu i ktoś próbował to zamaskować poparzeniami. Sprawca jest jeden. Jaki motyw?

Przypominam sobie tę kobietę… Lisę, czuć było od niej swąd spalenizny, lekko podtruła się tlenkiem węgla. Mimo straty ładnie ubrana. Musi mieć kochanka i część rzeczy trzymać u niego. No i perfumy i biżuteria. Niby załamana, ale coś tu nie pasuje. Nie. To nie jej kochanek. Nie spaliłby pozostałych domów. Słodkawy posmak dymu na języku. To oznacza, że niewiele brakowało, a zginęłaby. Dobra. Pogadam z nią jutro.

* * *

_Czemu macie tak mało zeznań?  
__SH_

* * *

Inspektor pewnie śpi. Poczekamy do rana. I tak jego odpowiedź nic nie da.

– Muszę zrobić listę. Pierwszy dom. Wszyscy zginęli. Oględziny. Rozmowy z sąsiadami. Drugi dom. Mężczyzna zginął. Kobieta w ciężkim stanie. Zginęło jedno dziecko. Tutaj też pozostają tylko oczy sąsiadów. Trzeci dom. Lisa i Mark. Bezdzietne małżeństwo. On w szpitalu. Ona ma się całkiem dobrze. Pogadamy z panią Tylor, trzeba też przepytać kilku sąsiadów. I ostatni. Mężczyzna w szpitalu. Żona u rodziców… Oooch, jest poza miastem, zapisać w głowie, do tego oczywiście sąsiedzi… Hmm, może rozmowy nie będą potrzebne… Czasem miejsce może powiedzieć więcej aniżeli ludzie… Hmm, sprawca jest jeden. To raczej oczywiste. Motywy… Co z tym mężczyzną… Znał sprawcę? Trzeba iść do szpitala. Hmm, a niech będzie i kostnica. Sprawy są świeże. Jednodniowe odstępy. Zwłoki powinny nadal tam być. Jeszcze ich nie pogrzebano. Poza tym, sprawa się toczy. Tylko… czego szukam na zwłokach… hmm, dobre pytanie, potem do tego dojdę. Muszę je po prostu zobaczyć. Dla pewności. – Siadam w fotelu.

Johna nie ma. Poszedł spać. Serce mi galopuje. Chyba chodziłem tam i z powrotem po salonie. Nie czuję zbytniego zmęczenia. Adrenalina. Eksperyment. Chyba się przedłuży. Lekka euforia. Praca nad sprawą wzmaga w moim mózgu produkcję hormonów szczęścia. Jestem daleko od rozwiązania, a już to czuję.

Ale teraz wszystko stoi w martwym punkcie. Muszę… się oderwać. Tkanki. Wycięte z prawego uda. Wstępnie: wskazują na niedostateczną ilość wody w organizmie. Po zamrożeniu naprężyły się, kiedy temperatura rośnie, rozprężają się. Skóra. Obserwacje: wysuszona. Po sprawie wytnę z lewego uda niewielki fragment. Niemal jak skaleczenie. Przecież ciągle uszkadzamy skórę lub tkanki podskórne, mięśnie. Nie wiercę przecież kości. Cel badania: wpływ braku snu na skórę i znajdujące się najbliżej niej tkanki. Zazwyczaj u organizmów martwych wypełniają się płynem, choć niekoniecznie wodą. Wytwarza się pewna posoka. Niektórych może to obrzydzać, mnie fascynuje.

Do świtu została godzina, dwadzieścia dwie minuty i osiemnaście, siedemnaście, i tak dalej. Sekundy szybko mijają. Oczywiście nie tak szybko jak nanosekundy, ale nadal szybko. Dla przeciętnego człowieka są niemal nieuchwytne. Mrugnięcie okiem. Wdech bez wydechu.

Biorę skrzypce, podchodzę do okna i zaczynam grać _Piekielny galop _Offenbacha(3). Puste ulice. Niby ciemno, a jednak widać pewne prześwity jasności. Hmm, pewnie, że niezwykłe. Co mogę powiedzieć. Ale nie kieruję się sentymentami. A przynajmniej się staram.

**…**

W powietrzu unosi się pył. Szare i ciemne drobiny idealnie pasują do pochmurnego popielatego nieba. Właśnie, popiół. Tylko tyle zostało z czterech wystawnie urządzonych rezydencji. Czasem fragmenty ścian, cegły, drewniane deski. Wszystko ląduje w szklanych fiolkach zamykanych dębowym korkiem.

– Czego szukamy? – pyta John, próbując pomóc mi zapełniać probówki.

– Ogniwa. – John jednak nie rozumie. – Czegoś, co wywołało pożar, niekoniecznie czynnika zapalnego, a raczej sprawcy.

Mamy kilka różnych śladów butów. Damskie wykluczam. Która kobieta w szpilkach zajmowałaby się podpalaniem. Hmm, na pewno jakaś szalona. Na razie wykluczam szalone kobiety.

Dobra, męskie sportowe, eleganckie… mężczyźni w eleganckich butach raczej nie podpalają. Sportowe. Czym się różnią. Może to takie same rozmiary. Nie. Czterdzieści trzy i pół – elegancki. Czterdzieści sześć – sportowy. Według wszelkich możliwych obliczeń oraz długości stawianych kroków, nie jest możliwe, żeby buty należały do jednej osoby.

Z domu obok, po lewej, wyszła staruszka. Idziemy tam.

– Przepraszam? – Zagaduję kobietę. Włosy ma koloru otaczającego ją popiołu. Okrągła twarz. Lekka trwała, włosy się puszą. Usta pomalowane ciemnoróżową szminką. Elegancko ubrana. Ciemna koszula i spodnie. Dom pasuje do dzielnicy. Oczywiście drogi ozdobiony na setki możliwych sposobów. – Ma pani chwilę, żeby porozmawiać?

– Wy w sprawie tego pożaru? – Głos jej się łamie. Bliska relacja. Ból. Smutek. Żal.

– Nie jesteśmy z policji. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się przytrafiło cioci i wujkowi. To taka tragedia – kilka mrugnięć oczami, wciągnąć powietrze nosem, jest ostre od tych wszystkich zanieczyszczeń, co było najsmutniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu… Victor, łzy płyną ciurkiem. Kobieta podchodzi. Obejmuje mnie ramieniem. – Byli jeszcze tacy młodzi. Mogli jeszcze wieść długie, szczęśliwe życie – wciskam twarz w jej ramię, szloch wychodzi sam.

– Tak mi przykro – ten widok doprowadza kobietę do płaczu. – Jestem pewna, że tam, gdzie się znajdują, jest im o wiele lepiej – klasyczne.

Odsuwam się. Wyciągam z lewej kieszeni opakowanie chusteczek, jedna dla mnie, druga dla niej. Drobny gest a wzbudza sympatię. Płacz natomiast zaufanie.

– Jak to się stało? Przecież oni zawsze na wszystko tak uważali – głos przepełniony smutkiem i niedowierzaniem.

– Długo nad tym rozmyślałam – to widzę – pożar wybuchł jakoś tak po północy, szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Nie wiem, może ostatnio po okolicy faktycznie… kręcił się jakiś dziwny mężczyzna.

– To znaczy? Ktoś konkretny? Może go pani opisać? – Zamyślenie w moim głosie jest zbyt oczywiste.

– Mówił pan, że nie jesteście z policji – tracę jej zaufanie.

– Bo nie jesteśmy. – John szybko oponuje. – Proszę mu wybaczyć, wiele ostatnio przeszedł. – W sumie, nawet, kiedy chciałby skłamać, mówi prawdę. – Po prostu słyszeliśmy, że w tej okolicy te podpalenia… często się zdarzają. Sprawa jest w toku, a my nie wiemy, co mamy mówić. Czy jego wujostwo mogło mieć wrogów?

– Oni? Ależ skąd! – Reakcja równie szybka, co ta Johna. – To już prędzej podejrzewałabym tego faceta. Łysy, niski, ubrany na czarno. Myślałam, że to kurier, bo zostawił Susan paczkę, ale teraz… Sama nie wiem.

– Rozumiem, dziękujemy za pomoc – John się serdecznie uśmiecha. Zagryza tę tkankę pod dolną wargą. Robi to, kiedy nie wie, co więcej może powiedzieć.

– Nie ma sprawy – staruszka jest nim urzeczona – niech się pan opiekuje… przyjacielem – patrzy na nas badawczo.

– Do zobaczenia – kłaniam się i szybko odchodzę. John musi mnie dogonić. Nie słyszę, czy się pożegnał, ale zapewne tak. – Słyszałeś. Masz się mną opiekować. – Chęć zakpienia z niego jest tak duża, że uśmiech sięga moich oczu, mrużą się. Pewnie dla niego jest łobuzerski. On nigdy nie przybiera takiego wyrazu twarzy.

– Tak, jak się tobą opiekuję po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej – ciężkie westchnienie.

– Skoro tak uważasz, uznajmy to za prawdę nieowiniętą w kłamstwo.

Idziemy prostą drogą w stronę domu numer dwa. Wzrost by pasował do wymiarów stopy. Łysy… Dawny więzień? Może. Trzeba przeszukać kartoteki. Paczka. Szybko rozprzestrzeniający się ogień. Może… coś było w paczce. Nie. Wykluczyć wszelkie bomby. Sąsiedzi by zauważyli.

Kolejne zgliszcza. Ktoś naprawdę znajduje się w swoim żywiole. Zna skuteczne metody. Zna się na chemii, substancjach łatwopalnych, tym, co pomaga ogniu się rozprzestrzenić. Niemal artysta.

W powietrzu czuć coś… metalicznego. Hmm. Zbieramy próbki.

– Ten Robertson… – sześćdziesięcioparoletni mężczyzna złapał się za brodę – niezłe z niego było ziółko. Wszyscy go uważali za wzorowego obywatela, ale znam prawdę. Widziałem, jak kręciły się wokół niego podejrzane typy.

– To znaczy? – Skupiłem na nim wzrok. Żółta rybacka kurtka. Prawie wyłysiał. Ogromne zakola. Pachnie tytoniem. Żółte ślady na paznokciach. Zęby do leczenia. Ogólna postura wskazuje na wieloletnią pracę fizyczną.

– Pan jest krewniakiem, nie zrozumie tego – westchnął, poprawiając kołnierz kurtki wraz z kapturem.

– Zobaczymy, niech pan powie, co wie – spojrzenie prosto w oczy, w tym momencie równie dobrze mógłby się domyślić, że nie jestem jednak siostrzeńcem Harrisa Robertsona.

– Cóż, jeździł drogim samochodem, miał wielką willę, ciągle na wakacjach, a był tylko agentem ubezpieczeniowym. Skąd to wszystko? Ciemne interesy. Może to będzie nieuprzejme, co powiem, ale można się tego było prędzej czy później spodziewać. – Gest jakby pluł, ciekawe. Nie przepadał za sąsiadem.

– Faktycznie, nie pojmuję pańskich oskarżeń. Powinien się pan wstydzić, jak pan śmie insynuować takie rzeczy na temat mojego drogiego stryja! – Podchodzę z zamiarem rzucenia się na mężczyznę. John szybko odciąga mnie.

– Opanuj się William! – Poucza. – Proszę mu wybaczyć, strasznie to wszystko przeżywa. – Usprawiedliwienie. Pięknie. – Dziękujemy. Lepiej już chodźmy – patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, udaję atak furii, patrząc na mężczyznę.

– Jeszcze tylko dwa domy i zajrzymy do laboratorium – informuję Johna. Odchodzimy daleko.

Dom Tylorów jest w o wiele lepszym stanie. Choć będzie potrzebny ogromny remont. Teraz rozumiem, o co chodziło z tym ubezpieczeniem. Kolejne próbki. Sąsiedzi nieobecni. Wieczorem pojedziemy odwiedzić panią Tylor.

– To wszystko – wołam Johna, który próbuje się dostać do trzeciego sąsiedzkiego domu. – Nikogo tam nie ma i w domu obok także – wyjaśniam mu.

Kolejne zgliszcza. Rutynowe czynności. Chwila… ktoś stoi za mną.

– Właśnie miałam iść na policję – miękki kobiecy głos, młody – ale panowie sami przybyli w związku ze śledztwem – odwracam się – Alice Martin – opalona brunetka uśmiecha się do mnie, błękitna kurtka, białe spodnie, wrzosowa apaszka, subtelny, lecz nadal widoczny makijaż, perfumy… znane, Chanel, który rodzaj, nieważne, twarz w kształcie serca, oczy głęboko osadzone, wyraźne, brązowe. Bystra. Ekstrawertyczka. Niezamężna. Zajmuje wysokie stanowisko w korporacji. – To wszystko wydarzyło się niecałe dwa dni temu, byłam taka zapracowana, nie pomyślałam, że może to być ważne. Na kilka godzin przed pożarem Evelyn dostała paczkę. Kurier był dziwny. Łysy, miał mnóstwo tatuaży, kolczyków, czarna skórzana kurtka, znoszone spodnie. Wtedy nikogo nie było w domu, długo dzwonił, co skłoniło mnie do wyjścia. Zapytałam, czy to coś ważnego. Miał gruby głos. Nadąża pan? – zwraca się do notującego wszystko Johna – Ogółem dziwny typ. Powiedział, że musi to niezwłocznie dostarczyć. Jestem upoważniona do odbierania poczty Evelyn podczas nieobecności jej lub jej męża. Popołudniu razem otworzyłyśmy paczkę. Wysypały się z niej czarne koraliki.

Kilka razy powtarzam i skanuję jej słowa.

– Dziękujemy za informacje – wyprzedza mnie John.

Widzi, że odpływam myślami w dalekie zakątki mojego umysłu. Jednak nawet w stanie pół oderwania od rzeczywistości, widzę, jak pożera ją wzrokiem.

– Tutaj jest mój numer – wręczam jej wizytówkę, mój głos dziwnie odrętwiały, ale umysł na pewno pobudzony. – Proszę dzwonić, gdyby pani sobie coś przypomniała.

John wymienia z nią jeszcze kilka słów, jakiś chichot. Pogawędka. Jeszcze trochę, a go tu zostawię.

Przechodzę przez osiedle. Kilka przecznic. Ulica. Taksówki. Łapię jedną. John podbiega w ostatniej chwili.

– Flirt udany? – I tak wiem, że za kilka dni pójdą na kolację.

– To wcale nie tak. – Och, przyznaj się do tego, co już wydedukowałem, po tym zamyślonym wyrazie twarzy i tamtych dzwoniących w uszach odgłosach roześmiania. – Dobra, może… umówiliśmy się na randkę, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Sam powiedziałeś, mało prawdopodobne, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie.

– Mimo to powinieneś zachować więcej optymizmu, zważywszy, że mocno tego pragniesz – mówię, mój głos jest jednak dziwnie ponury.

Molly mnie unika. To już trochę trwa. John kręci się po laboratorium. Spędzimy tu ładnych parę godzin.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – pyta John z wyraźnym chrząknięciem.

– Weź przejrzyj to – wyrzucam mu kilka losowych probówek.

Gdy wiem, że nie patrzy, obserwuję, jak wyjmuje korek, umieszcza zawartość na szkiełku, a potem pod mikroskopem. Długo wpatruje się w badany materiał. W końcu zapisuje wyniki w notesie. Moje oczy szybko wracają do okularu.

Węglowodory alifatyczne. Benzyna. Związki siarki. W glebie pełno dwutlenku węgla. W drobinach cegieł brak ognisk zapalnych.

Stuk. Ceramiczny kubek uderzył o blat. Bardzo delikatnie. Jej sylwetka powoli znika za drzwiami.

Dużo benzyny i siarki. Domy ówcześnie oblane dostateczną ilością. Jednak mało kreatywne. A z drugiej strony koraliki. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

– Wszystko – Chwilowa dezorientacja. Czyżbym mówił na głos? A może czyta mi w myślach? John wskazuje swój notes. Biorę go, przerzucam kartki. Nic odkrywczego.

Lustro znika skryte za stertą karteczek. Wszystko łączę, każdy szczegół. Kurier. Wygląd dawnego więźnia. Ciemne kontakty Robertsona. Mąż Evelyn zniknął wtedy w nocy. Zobaczył podpalacza. Znał go. Koraliki. Pierwsze małżeństwo dostało paczkę. Co zawierała? Też koraliki? Co to ma znaczyć? Wszędzie pojawiał się kurier. Plus jego wygląd. Czy to czyni go sprawcą? Być może.

* * *

_Odesłałem do ciebie Lisę Tylor.  
__G. Lestrade_

* * *

Nowa perspektywa. Wspaniale. To będzie jak powrót do początku… albo zaczynanie od końca.

* * *

_W takim razie będę jej oczekiwał na Baker Street.  
__S.H._

* * *

_Jakieś postępy?_

* * *

Hmm, na pewno większe niż wasze po tygodniu prowadzenia sprawy.

* * *

_Mam pewien trop, ale żadnych większych konkretów.  
__S.H._

* * *

_Potrzebuję dostępu do kartotek więziennych z ostatnich 10-ciu lat.  
__S.H._

* * *

_Wiem, że jesteś… legendą w swojej dziedzinie, ale to nadal wbrew zasadom._

* * *

_Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać.  
__S.H._

* * *

_I tak wiesz, że ci dam. Ech, do wieczora ci prześlę._

* * *

_Czekam z niecierpliwością.  
__S.H._

* * *

Na schodach słyszę kroki. Nasza klientka. Nie wołam jednak Johna. Bawi się z Rosie, jeżeli klaskanie w dłonie i grzechotanie plastikowym obiektem wypełnionym sztucznymi, kolorowymi drobinkami, można nazwać zabawą.

Szesnasty stopień skrzypi. Raz, dwa, trzy… pukanie.

– Proszę! – Siadam w fotelu. Krzesło ustawione naprzeciwko mnie. – Pani Tylor. Jestem…

– Wiem, kim pan jest. Inspektor Lestrade mi o panu opowiedział – kolejna bystra kobieta. Musi być, skoro ma kochanka. Jednak jej postura wyraża strach, smutek, złość, bezsilność. Zazwyczaj jest ekstrawertyczką, pożar spowodował, że się trochę schowała w głąb siebie.

– Proszę mówić. Jak minął dzień przed pożarem? Wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego? Widziała pani kogoś? – Przechylam głową. Odpowiedź formułuje się w jej mózgu i już wszystko jasne.

– Wróciłam od…

Przerywam jej.

– Tak, wiem o pani kochanku. Obrączka wiele mówi. Przed bramą spotkała pani kuriera – kobieta przytakuje – odebrała pani paczkę, weszła do domu, otworzyła, a w środku były czarne koraliki.

– Właśnie tak. Rozsypały się po podłodze. Długo nie mogłam ich pozbierać. Ale jaki to ma związek ze sprawą? Skąd pan to wie? – Szybko trzepocze rzęsami.

– Bo to działo się już wcześniej. To jest schemat. I tyle mi wystarczy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co tam się stało – wstaję z fotela, podchodzę do okna.

– To wszystko? – pyta Lisa.

– Tak – biorę skrzypce i zaczynam grać jedną z własnych kompozycji. – Do widzenia. – Drzwi się zamykają.

Dziwne. Mój umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach. Adrenalina, dopamina, serotonina. Według chemicznej analizy powinienem czuć szczęście. Według mojego schematu życiowego, tak właśnie powinno być. Czemu tak nie jest? W powietrzu coś wisi… Smutek? Z jakiego powodu? Tylko… raz pojawił się w moim umyśle. Wtedy też faza gry mieszała się z jego esencją. A potem był skok, który zmienił wszystko. Ponieważ tak powinno być. Co tym razem się szykuje? _Zawsze ufaj swoim przeczuciom, nawet gdy nie mają logicznych podstaw. Ostatecznie w większości przypadków okazują się prawdziwe._

Dźwięk maila. Brawo Lestrade. Słońce zachodzi wśród delikatnych odcieni pomarańczy i szarości. Utwór dobiega końca. Odkładam skrzypce. Muszę przejrzeć teraz tę kartotekę.

Przez większość czasu mój umysł krzyczy: nie. Nie, nie, nie. Wyraźne wytłuszczone: NIE! W przeciągu sekundy odrzucam osoby znajdujące się na zdjęciach. Poszukiwania trwają i trwają.

John pojawia się ze śpiącą Rosie, zanosi ją do sypialni i znów wraca. Oczywiście, że chce pomóc.

– Prześlę ci plik z kartoteką. Opis kuriera znasz. Weźmiesz ostatnie pięćset stron. – Mój głos jest mrukliwy, pewnie przepełniony zamyśleniem i tym, że jestem poniekąd zajęty.

– Jasne – znów ten gest, zagryza tę część pod dolną wargą.

– Zrób nam herbaty – zarządzam.

– O tak, przyda się – stwierdza entuzjastycznie.

Tak bardzo się zmienił, osiwiał, jest rozdarty pomiędzy prowadzeniem sprawy, a życiem rodzinnym. Śmierć zmienia wszystko.

Plik przesłany. Kolejne karty przerzucone. Gwizd czajnika. Woda zgotowana. Herbata na stoliku. John co jakiś czas pokazuje mi byłych, łysych więźniów z tatuażami. I znów seria: nie, nie, nie… Wieczór mija nam spokojnie, w skupieniu, tak samo jak noc. Może kilka pojedynczych żartów dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. O czwartej John wygląda koszmarnie.

– Aaach, może ten? – Wyraźne ziewnięcie zakłóca formę pytania. Patrzę.

Hmm… Jerry Scott. Wzrost zgadza się z moimi obliczeniami. Tak samo postura i waga. A reszta pasuje do opisów. Wyszedł kilka tygodni temu. Siedział za napad na kantor wymiany walut. Równe dziesięć lat. A udział w oskarżeniu i wsadzeniu go do więzienia brali… poszkodowani pożarów.

– To on – mówię z zamyśleniem. – John. Idź spać.

– Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę – oznajmia na wpół przytomnym głosem.

– Okropnie wyglądasz, ledwie się trzymasz na nogach. Nie chcę ci wypominać wieku ani tacierzyństwa, ale musisz odpocząć, to już nie to, co kiedyś, a ja poradzę sobie. Sprawa jest już prawie rozwiązana, muszę dopracować tylko kilka szczegółów i gotowe – oznajmiam mu, szczerząc się szeroko, ton mam zapewniający, nawet uspokajający, ale pobrzmiewa w nim wyraźna reprymenda dla Johna. Cóż, skoro on może prawić mi morały, to ja też mam takie prawo.

– Skoro tak mówisz, chyba faktycznie się chwilę zdrzemnę. – Kiedy to zapowiada, dopada go przeciągle brzmiące ziewnięcie. – Być może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale te fioletowe cienie pod oczami na wyjątkowo bladej skórze wcale nie sprawiają, że wyglądasz lepiej ode mnie. Pojawiło ci się kilka nowych zmarszczek i wątpię, żeby to twój średni wiek był przyczyną, stawiałbym raczej na ogólne niedbanie o siebie i swoje zdrowie na rzecz skoncentrowania umysłu wokół szybko zanikających chwil euforii z prowadzenia i rozwiązania spraw kryminalnych. Jako lekarz zalecam ci, abyś ty także przespał się kilka godzin.

Jego długi monolog wprawia mnie w konsternację. Dziwne. Chyba czasem zapominam, że jesteśmy tylko, a może nawet aż, zwyczajnymi ludźmi, którzy mogą się zmęczyć albo poczuć zakłopotanie.

– Dlaczego aż musisz mi to zalecać? – Podkreślam. Prowokuję go. Zmęczenie najwyraźniej mi także się udziela. Cóż, to byłaby szósta noc bez snu, z kilkoma przerwami na krótki sen w ciągu dnia, jeżeli bywa to możliwe.

– Bo jesteś idiotą i żeby stymulować umysł, dałbyś się zabić, nie przyznasz, że już trochę za długo jesteś na nogach – odpowiada tym tonem, którego się spodziewałem. Wybucham śmiechem, John też. – Czasem trzeba cię pilnować.

Wzdycham.

John idzie do łazienki przygotować się do snu. W tym czasie patrzę na moją mapę myśli. Przypinam informacje na temat Jerrego Scotta. Kolorowymi cienkopisami zakreślam wszelkie powiązania.

John wychodzi. – Dobrej nocy – życzę mu, głos mam cichy, nieobecny.

– Nie położę się, dopóki nie będę miał pewnością, że leżysz w łóżku. – Oświadcza, gromiąc mnie wzrokiem.

– To, że będę w łóżku, nie oznacza, że zasnę – uświadamiam go. – Tam nadal mogę myśleć nad sprawą, a tak się zapewne stanie, bo mój umysł jest zbyt pobudzony, żeby odpoczywać – dodaję.

– Wiem, dlatego zalecam ci wziąć tę tabletkę – wyciąga pudełeczko, odkręca je i pokazuje małą, białą powlekaną kulkę. Leki nasenne. – Przygotuj się, weź ją i idź odpocząć – wzdycha. – To trudniejsze niż uśpienie Rosie.

Śmieję się, ale mimo wszystko się mu poddaję.

Pod prysznicem oraz myjąc zęby, łączę w _Pałacu Pamięci_ pewne wątki, tablica ląduje na jednej ze ścian. Stoję przed nią, samoistnie pojawiają się nowe kolorowe linie. Fioletowe, błękitne. Kurier, sprawca, podpalacz, Jerry Scott i wszystkie informacje o nim to czerwony, czarny łączy tę całość z ofiarami, ofiary fioletowym wiążę z koralikami, a koraliki błękitnym ze sprawcą. Zielonym oplatam sprawcę i narzędzie zbrodni (benzynę). Przez głowę przemykają mi setki rzeczy. Naskórek, tlenek węgla, gleba, trawa, popiół… Odrzucam, zbędne. Nagle wykreował mi się obraz tak oczywisty, że już nie było czego dopracowywać. Za kilka godzin wszystko to się potwierdzi.

Wychodzę. Biorę tabletkę. Idę do mojej sypialni. Momentalnie padam.

**…**

W gabinecie Lestrada jest jasno. Ma posępną minę.

– Na wszelki wypadek ostrzeżemy pozostałych mieszkańców tej okolicy – mruczy w zastanowieniu, łącząc podane puzzle w cały obraz.

– Coś ci nie pasuje – mówię, bacznie obserwując jego ruchy. Nieznaczne poruszenie wargami, ukryte westchnięcie, przetarcie czoła dłonią.

– Nie masz podstaw do oskarżenia tego człowieka. To, że poszkodowani przyczynili się do osadzenia go, nic nie znaczy – mruczy. Wie, co powiem.

– Tylko dla niskolotnych umysłów to nic. Pokaż zdjęcia sąsiadkom. Powiedzą, że to ten kurier. Lisa Tylor też. Natomiast mąż Evelyn, nie pamiętam nazwiska, wyraźnie znał podpalacza. Zniknął. Gdzie był? Z przestępcą. Próbował go powstrzymać. Wiedział, że po niego też przyjdzie. – Patrzę mu prosto w te jasne niebieskie oczy. Ustępuje.

– Dobrze. Zajmę się tym Scottem.

– Na to liczę – odpowiadam niezobowiązująco.

– Choć fakt, że kręcił się po okolicy i znał poszkodowanych, wcale nie przesądza o wynikach śledztwa – informuje.

– A jednak zazwyczaj tak jest… – chcę powiedzieć, że zna mnie już od tylu lat i powinien czasem bardziej mi ufać, choć wiem, że ufa, jednak przerywa nam Donovan.

– Poinformowaliśmy mieszkańców tamtego osiedla o sposobie działania podpalacza i zgłosiła się do nas kobieta, która właśnie otrzymała paczkę – przekazuje z pełnym profesjonalizmem.

– Pomyliłeś się, to nie zemsta, równie dobrze może być to ktoś inny – Lestrade zwraca się do mnie.

Nie.

Wyciągam rękę z otwartą sztywną dłonią, żeby był cicho, bo muszę pomyśleć.

Opis. Pasuje. Koraliki jako groźba. Subtelne. Zgadzałoby się. To jak pestki pomarańczy. Hmm, pewnie do czegoś nawiązują. Motyw. Kto z kim? Kartoteka. Patrzę na wszystkie informacje… Dom Tylorów pozostał w całkiem dobrym stanie. Do remontu. To się rzuca w oczy. Świadkami w sprawie oskarżonego byli. Robertson. Davis. Nie Tylor tylko Turner… Oooch. Potem Clarke.

– Kobieta, która przyszła nazywa się Turner! – Mój głos jest krzykiem, który wszystkich przyprawia niemal o zawał.

– Nie pytam, skąd wiesz – burczy Sally, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Jeden dom był dla zmyłki. Żeby zamydlić wam wsze już i tak niedowidzące oczy. – Gestykuluję. Chwytam twarz Lestrada, kciukami zakreślam miejsce jego oczu. – To przecież oczywiste! – Odskakuję od niego. Zaciskam pięści w geście zwycięstwa.

– O czym ty znowu mówisz? Co oczywiste? – żąda Lestrade. Lekkie chrząknięcie.

– Poczekamy do wieczora. O północy przed domem Turnerów pojawi się Jerry Scott z zamiarem podpalenia. Będziemy tam na niego czekać. Pozwól mi tylko na konfrontację – domagam się. Wzdycha. John patrzy na mnie z niepokojem.

– To na pewno dobry pomysł? – niepokoi się doktor.

– Pójdziesz tam ze mną i w razie czego pomożesz – oznajmiam.

– Skąd wiesz, że pojawi się tam Jerry Scott a nie jakiś zupełnie inny człowiek? – pyta Sally.

– Bo to oczywiste. Przejrzyj akta i pomyśl, wtedy na pewno zrozumiesz – tłumaczę.

– Ty i twoi ludzie czekacie w ukryciu. Kiedy skończę pogawędkę ze Scottem, zgarniecie go – mrugam do Lestrada. Wkładam płaszcz, zawiązuję apaszkę. – Do zobaczenia o północy. – Wychodzę. John chciałby teraz normalnie pogadać sobie z Inspektorem. Cokolwiek zrobi, jego wybór.

– Jak sytuacja z żoną? – pyta. Przemieszcza się. Skrzypnięcie. Nie odwracam się. Skupiam słuch. Zajmuje miejsce po mnie naprzeciwko Grega.

– Jak córka? – Lestrade odbija pałeczkę. Nawet na niego nie patrząc, wiem, że skończyło się na upojnej nocy. Wracają do siebie… chwilowo. Potem powiem o tym ciekawskiemu doktorkowi.

– Rośnie jak na drożdżach…

Stąd urywa mi się zasięg. Zresztą, nie muszę tego słuchać, nawet nie chcę. Taksówka. Wracam do mieszkania. Sprawa dobiega końca.

**…**

Patrzę na odsłoniętą nagą skórę lewego uda. Markerem oznaczyłem małe kółeczko. Cóż, nie oszukuję swoich postanowień. Praktycznie jest już po sprawie. Po mojej prawej leży pudełko. Probówka, skalpel, szczypce, kilka gazików i plastry. Delikatne ruchy ręką, bardziej nadgarstkiem, jak przy grze. Lekki ból. Bardziej jak szczypanie. Chwytam wyizolowany fragment szczypcami i wrzucam do probówki, którą zamykam.

Analiza. Uszkodzenie kilku naczyń włosowatych. Przyciskam gazę. Doktor powiedziałby, że trzeba to zeszyć. Jak dla mnie wystarczy gaza, plaster i już. Podciągam spodnie. Poruszam nogą. Szczypanie. Ledwie odczuwalne. To dobrze.

Niemrożony fragment skóry egzaminuję pod mikroskopem. Wraca John.

– Zajęty, jak widzę – stwierdza. – Coś ciekawego?

– Zwykłe badanie – unoszę wzrok znad mikroskopu. – Nic specjalnego. Tak tylko, żeby zająć czymś umysł – dodaję.

– Oczywiście – głos Johna jest ciężki.

– Weź broń. Postaramy się gdzieś schować. Choć nie sądzę, żeby był wyjątkowo niebezpieczny, to zawsze trzeba zachować ostrożność – mówię. – Dowiem się kilku szczegółów i oddam go w ręce Lestrada. Dalsza część byłaby już nudna, a nie chcę się nudzić. – Oczywiste.

– Jakie szczegóły chcesz poznać? – Widzę iskierkę zaintrygowania w oczach Johna.

– Dlaczego tamci zeznawali przeciw niemu, skąd ich zna, czemu się mści, dlaczego jako formę ostrzeżenia, groźby wybrał koraliki? Nic specjalnego – uśmiecham się. – Wszystko, żeby poznać kryjące się za tą sprawą szczegóły.

– Pewnie masz jakieś swoje przypuszczenia? – zakłada John. Jest naturalnie ciekawy.

– Znali się, prawdopodobnie wszystkich łączy jakaś… przestępcza przeszłość, coś ciemnego. Zdradzili Scotta. Wsadzili do więzienia. Resztę znasz. Nie rozumiem tylko grożenia koralikami – wyjawiam.

– Brzmi ciekawie – duma John. – Idę na dół do pani Hudson i Rosie. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wołaj… Tylko nie strzelaj – kręci głową z rozbawieniem.

Też się uśmiecham.

**…**

Od godziny czekamy schowani za drzewami. John od czasu do czasu urządza sobie krótki spacer. Fakt, trochę zimno. Widzę swój oddech.

Turnerowie zostali ostrzeżeni. Lestrade kazał im zgasić ostatnie światło po jedenastej.

– Ktoś przyszedł – John szepcze.

Patrzę w tamtym kierunku. Wszedł przez bramę. Łysy. To on.

– Zachowaj odległość. Kilka kroków za mną. Schowaj się. Jakby co wyjdź, rzuć się na niego, strzelaj, cokolwiek konieczne. I tak niedługo z nudów znów zaczniesz nosić lewarek – śmieję się.

Przechodzę przez bramę. Widzę go. Czuję benzynę. Rozlewa ją tu. Jedna iskra i może zrobić się nieciekawie.

– Może trochę ostrożniej z tym paliwem – podchodzę do niego.

– Kim jesteś? – Warczy. Agresywny. Postura… ogranicza walkę wręcz. Zbyt ciężki. Łatwo można go pokonać.

– Przechodziłem i zauważyłem, że bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie z tym postępujesz – wskazuję brodą benzynę. – Sherlock Holmes.

– No i co z tego? – Scott patrzy na mnie wyzywająco.

– To, że wiem, że podpaliłeś w ostatnim czasie kilka domów w okolicy? Dlaczego? – Podchodzę do niego bardzo blisko.

– Co cię to obchodzi? – Rzuca impulsywnie.

Wywracam oczami.

– Mnie nic, ale policję owszem.

– Chyba że sam jesteś gliną – spostrzega.

– Uwierz – patrzę mu w oczy – nie jestem. Umarłbym tam z nudów.

Prycha.

– To jak? Od czego się zaczęło? – Nie odpuszczam. Wiem, że samoistnie nic mi nie powie. – Zdradzili cię – jego oczy przypominają spodki filiżanki do herbaty, chce zapytać, skąd wiem. – Razem prowadziliście wspólne czarne interesy. Drobne oszustwa, kradzieże. Pewnego razu zdecydowaliście się na skok na kantor. Coś poszło nie tak. Zostawili cię, a potem zeznawali przeciwko tobie. Teraz oni mają drogie domy, żony, dzieci. A ty zostałeś z niczym. – Rany, przerażenie na jego twarzy podkręca mój mózg. Czuję się, jak po porządnej dawce kokainy. – Planowałeś to latami. Miałeś oczywiście dużo czasu. Zrozumiałe. Tylorowie padli ofiarą przypadkiem. Losowo wybrałeś ich dom. Nieszczęśliwy traf. Dziś chciałeś dokończyć swoje dzieło. Być może podrzuciłbyś nam kolejną zmyłkę. O tak. Kolejny losowy dom. I tak jak w przypadku Tylorów, potraktowałbyś tych ludzi łagodniej. – To prosty fakt, nie stwierdzenie. – Nie rozumiem tylko… dlaczego koraliki? Jest tyle form groźby. Ten jest faktycznie nowatorski, subtelny. Nie przynosi na myśl niczego niebezpiecznego.

Scott przez chwilę stał z zapalniczką kompletnie zszokowany. Lewa ręka. O nie. Zaraz…

– David Turner zbił szklaną kulę wypełnioną plastikowymi koralikami. Włączył się alarm i bum… – To ogłoszenie. Zaraz podpali rozlaną benzynę. Odsuwam się, żeby się rozpędzić i na niego rzucić. Myśli, że po prostu nie chcę stanąć w płomieniach. Nim jednak zdążę wrócić do niego i go powstrzymać, wyskakuje John, przyszpila do ziemi, szarpie się z nim, wyrywa zapalniczkę, odrzuca w dal.

Syreny policyjne. Pojawia się kilku obcych mi policjantów. Ekipa zmobilizowana przez Lestrada. Kilka rozkazów. Kajdanki. Pstryk. Sprowadzają go do pozycji pionowej. Przeprowadzają przez ogrodzenie i do jednego z samochodów. Scott oponuje.

– Porozmawiamy na komendzie – słyszę surowy głos Lestrada. Trzask drzwi.

* * *

_Dobra robota._

* * *

_Nie musisz mi dziękować.  
__S.H._

* * *

**…**

Skrzypce opieram na lewym ramieniu. Dochodzi do tego podbródek. Lewa ręka na szyjkę, palce na struny. Pociągam smyczek. Ruch. Wypływa dźwięk. Nic szczególnego. Improwizowana kompozycja. John schodzi na dół. Perfumy. Rosie u pani Hudson.

– Kolejna kolacja z Alice? – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Ponury odcień w moim głosie mnie niepokoi.

– Tym razem z Rebeccą – wyjawia z nerwowym chichotem.

– Och, em później się dowiem, czemu nie z Alice – zapowiadam, mrużąc z uśmiechem oczy. Dziwne, że czasem nie dostrzegam, kiedy zmienia dziewczyny, z którymi się spotyka. Hmm, czemu ma taką niestałość w uczuciach. To już było? Czy pojawiło się dopiero teraz? Było. Inaczej nie zainteresowałby się tą „kobietą z autobusu". Dlaczego? Mary nie mogła mu wystarczyć, teraz zmienił Alice na Rebeccę. Och, czasem nie rozumiem ludzi. – Powodzenia – szczere życzenie.

– Um, dzięki – chrząknięcie.

– John – zwracam jego uwagę – dlaczego od śmierci Mary nie zostawiasz Rosie pod moją opieką?

– Em, nie sądziłem, że jesteś chętny. Ostatnim razem „kłóciłeś się" z nią o grzechotkę – z jego ust wydobył się lekki śmiech. – Skoro chcesz, to powiem pani Hudson, żeby przyniosła ją do ciebie.

– Dobrze – nie wycofuję się, podejmuję wyzwanie. – Do jutra! – mówię.

Patrzy na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Idziesz na randkę. Nerwowo się zachowujesz w mojej obecności. To bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że nie skończy się na samej kolacji – puszczam do niego oko. Już rozumie.

– No tak, em, to do zobaczenia.

Wychodzi. Kilka minut później przychodzi pani Hudson i zostawia Rosie po godzinie pouczania mnie, jak mam postępować z małą w każdej sytuacji. Przytakuję, że rozumiem. Poczciwa pani Hudson chociaż raz może odpocząć.

Patrzę na małą i wracam do gry. Chyba podoba jej się ta melodia. A to znaczy, że wiem, jak ją nazwę. _Melodia dla Rosie._

* * *

(1) Tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie, jeśli ktoś nie słyszał, to wyjaśnię, że jest to jedno z najbardziej obwitych i tłustych, jakie można spożyć. Cóż, gdyby Polacy też jedli tak jak nasi przodkowie z czasów Saskich, to polskie tradycyjne śniadanie nie byłoby wcale lepsze. ;)

(2) Anglicy piją herbatę z mlekiem, nie wiem, czy u nas coś takiego przeszłoby przez myśl, skoro preferujemy herbatę z cytryną, ewentualnie pomarańczą, miodem lub syropem malinowym.

(3) Moje tłumaczenie (nie wiem czy poprawne) _Infernal Galop_ Offenbacha, widziałam tę nazwę tylko w oryginale, więc liczę, że to o to chodzi. Wiem, że mogłam dać w tej formie, ale wolałam po polsku. ;)

* * *

**Póki co to by było na tyle. Teraz mogę dodać, że do dania Sherlockowi sprawy związanej z piromanem, zainspirowała mnie współlokatorka, wszystkie pozostałe elementy układanki znalazły swoje miejsce w przeciągu kilku minut. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, pomysłów mi nie brakuje, mam już pewne zarysy fabuły kolejnych rozdziałów, choć gorzej może być z realizacją, gdyż muszę nadmienić, że jestem strasznym pracoholikiem i mam [zawsze] masę roboty, co jest u mnie stanem permanentnym, cóż, kiedy nie mam nic do zrobienia, strasznie się nudzę, co prowadzi mnie zwykle do pisania albo melancholii.**

**Dobra, a teraz próba skłonienia czytelnika do refleksji, co myślicie. Przyznam szczerze, że pisanie z perspektywy Sherlocka wcale nie przychodzi do mnie z trudem, a zważywszy na to, że w ogóle nie jestem fanką narracji pierwszoosobowej, bo uważam, że w większości przypadków bardzo ona ogranicza autora, no cóż, skoro tutaj dobrze mi się pisze, to to jest wyjątek, który potwierdza regułę, jednak chciałabym, żeby ktoś ocenił, jak jest naprawdę, powiedział coś na temat tego rozdziału (wiem, że jest długi, ale w moim wypadku tylko to daje mi prawdziwą satysfakcję z pisania ;)), sposobu narracji, przyznam też, że jak do tej pory ze skrzypcami nie miałam wiele do czynienia, wolę pianino, ale cóż, jak mus to mus. Ogółem chodzi mi o jakieś KOMENTARZE I OPINIE! ;)**

**Dziękuję za poświecenie czasu na czytanie, pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że zajrzycie też do następnego rozdziału, kiedy się w końcu pojawi. ;)**


	2. Rozdział 2 - Toksyczna rodzina

**Witajcie! Od opublikowania pierwszego rozdziału minęło trochę czasu, chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytającym i komentujący, szczególnie tilliana01 (z Wattpada), która zawsze mnie wspiera w pracy i inspiruje, dzięki czemu moje pomysły nabierają pewnego kolorytu, dziękuję też tutaj Braili125 i wszystkim, którzy interesują się moją twórczością. Z KFP 4 kiedyś na pewno coś zrobię, czas pokaże, jak to wyjdzie. ;) A na razie pozostaje Sherlock.**

**Chciałabym też powiedzieć, że w rozdziale zadzieje się coś, co niektórym może wydać się nieadekwatne, dziwne itp., ale to wszystko jest celowym działaniem z mojej strony. ;) Cóż, jeśli chcecie, możecie być czujni, bo powoli wprowadzam pewne zdarzenia prowadzące do czegoś bardziej złożonego.**

**Piosenki:**  
**Awolnation - Sail**  
**Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life**  
**Imagine Dragons - On Top of The World**  
**Evanescenance - Imaginary**  
**Band of Horses - The Funeral**  
**Linkin Park - Castle of Glass**  
**Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong**  
**Metalica - Fade to Black**

**Dłużej nie zatrzymując, życzę przyjemnego czytania! ;)**

* * *

**Rozdział 2**  
**Toksyczna rodzina**

– Nie ma mowy – Mycroft patrzy na mnie z tym swoim ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Nawet nie zdążyłem zadać ci pytania – oponuje, nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują. – Nie myśl, że nie doceniam twoich zdolności, ale nawet ty nie potrafisz czytać w myślach – dodaje opanowanym tonem, widzę jednak, jak toczy jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Nie wie, jak mnie podejść, żebym zgodził się zrobić dla niego to, z czym przyszedł.

– Mam wiele talentów, gdybyś czasem przeglądał blog Johna, wiedziałbyś o tym. – To powinno go urazić, bez czytania tego bloga powinien umieć ocenić moje zdolności, jesteśmy przecież spokrewnieni, a to oznacza, że możemy myśleć podobnie.

– Nie potrzebuję, widzę, co potrafisz, a z czym masz trudności. – Rzuca mi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Być może po tej całej sytuacji z Eurus nasze stosunki odrobinę się polepszyły, ale obaj z Mycroftem jesteśmy zbyt pozbawieni emocjonalnych powiązań rządzących ludźmi i światem, żeby to faktycznie pokazać na zewnątrz. Jesteśmy inni.

– W takim razie nie marnuj mi tego pięknego wieczoru. – Pokazuję mu zachodzące w tym momencie słońce, paletę pomarańczy, żółci, czerwieni, różu, lazuru, granatu i fioletu. Mycroft nerwowo pociera eleganckim butem o podłogę. Coś go gryzie, zawsze tak robi, kiedy trzeba zająć się czymś, w czym zdążył już narobić wystarczającą ilość bałaganu. – Masz jakiś poważny problem, dowiem się, co się dzieje?

– To dość delikatna sprawa. Wolałbym, żeby nie było przy tym żadnych postronnych osób. – Kątem oka wskazuje Johna.

John nie jest postronny! Ma prawo wiedzieć o wszystkim, jest częścią naszej rodziny. A mimo to Mycroft wyraźnie chce mi dać do zrozumienia, że w tej sprawie John nie powinien brać udziału… Oooch, dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądałoby to, jak próba zachowania czegoś w kręgu rodzinnym, dyskrecji, ale to jest według Mycrofta współczucie, czyli sprawa dotyczy Johna i jest bolesna.

Nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują i już wiem, że Mycroft wie, że wiem, z czym do mnie przyszedł. To brzmi bardziej skomplikowanie, niż na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się zdawać.

– John, nie miałeś dzisiaj gdzieś wyjść? – Pytam, stukając palcami o poręcz fotela.

– Dopiero za godzinę spotykam się z Lucy – chrząka.

Ostatnio szaleje, najwyraźniej albo strasznie brakuje mu Mary i próbuje zastąpić ją wszelkimi sposobami, albo usilnie stara się znaleźć dla Rosie nową mamę, ewentualnie jego spotkania mają charakter czysto fizyczny, aniżeli emocjonalny.

– Może tym razem lepiej się przygotuj, wyjdź szybciej, kup jakieś kwiaty czy inne bzdety, jakie kupują sobie zakochani – sugeruję, John marszczy czoło. – No idź już, idź! – Jasny komunikat. – Nie zapomnij tylko o zabezpieczeniu, chyba że planujesz dla Rosie rodzeństwo – dodaję z przesadną protekcjonalnością.

John czuje się na tyle zmieszany, że faktycznie niemal natychmiast opuszcza nasze mieszkanie.

– Nie musiałeś być dla niego taki oschły – stwierdza Mycroft.

– Ciekawe czyja to jest wina? – zauważam z ironią.

Mycroft uśmiecha się sardonicznie.

– Nie kazałem ci go wyganiać. Godzina by cię nie zabiła.

Jego bezczelność nie zna granic.

– Każda spędzona z tobą minuta, Mycroft, jest dla mnie niezwykle bolesną torturą – oznajmiam, mierząc go spojrzeniem.

– Nie dramatyzuj, Sherlocku. Przez ostatni rok prawie bez przerwy traktujesz doktora z rezerwą, jakby był ku temu powód. – Bacznie mnie obserwuje. – Oczywiście, nie wnikam w waszą relację, dużo się wydarzyło, sam się ku temu przyczyniłem, przyznaję…

– Przejdź w końcu do sedna! – Wtrącam, w moim głosie jest o wiele więcej złości, niż planowałem pierwotnie użyć.

– Oczywiście – wzdycha, po cichu mruczy coś o niestabilnych emocjonalnie członkach rodziny. Przy naszej siostrze wydaję się prawie stabilny, a w jej towarzystwie możliwe, że tak właśnie się staje. – Dokonano fachowej ekspertyzy…

– Vivian została poddana analizie psychiatrycznej przez biegłego, który stwierdził, że była w tamtym momencie poczytalna. – Wnioskuję z tonu jego głosu.

– Tak, niedługo rusza jej proces, oczywiście postaramy się, żeby nie wyszła z więzienia przez długie lata, ale wolelibyśmy nie angażować w to Johna, nawet nie był świadkiem zdarzenia, zobaczył jedynie i odczuł jego skutek. Wolelibyśmy natomiast twoje zeznanie, twoja opinia będzie decydująca, chciała cię zabić. – Zbitek niosących ulgę informacji.

– To nic nie znaczy. Bez biegłych powinniście umieć ocenić jej poczytalność, a ja wolałbym pozostać przy starym moim zwyczaju i nie ingerować w sprawy po ich zakończeniu, zwłaszcza tak wstrząsającym – stwierdzam gorzko.

– Rozumiem, że to prośba skierowana od mojej osoby nastawia cię do tej sprawy tak negatywnie, ale nie chcesz pomóc przyjacielowi? – Próbuje wzbudzić we mnie litość.

– Moja opinia i tak będzie nieprzydatna, znam wyniki takich rozpraw, los Vivian jest przesądzony. – Wyjawiam mu, patrzy na mnie sceptycznie.

– Zawsze możesz się pomylić – zauważa Mycroft.

– To jest pewne, nie ma opcji, żeby puścili ją wolno, jak gdyby nigdy nic – stwierdzam pewnie.

– Zobaczymy. – Mrukliwy ton Mycrofta działa mi na nerwy. Wielki Brat wstaje, powoli kieruje się do drzwi. – Zrób coś ze sobą i Johnem, aż smutno ostatnio na was patrzeć, a obaj wiemy, że bez niego szybko się stoczysz. Taki przyjaciel to skarb, zapamiętaj to sobie drogi bracie. Do zobaczenia! – Trzask drzwi odbieram jako ulgę.

Nienawidzę, kiedy Mycroft wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy, z Johnem nadal jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nie da się temu zaprzeczyć, może spędzamy mniej czasu niż kiedyś i mniej ze sobą rozmawiamy, ale to głównie dlatego, że każdy z nas zawsze ma coś do zrobienia, mamy mało czasu, pracę, rodzinę, eksperymenty, obowiązki, w dodatku jestem socjopatą.

Gra na skrzypcach momentalnie zmienia bieg moich myśli.

* * *

**…**

Rano (koło południa) dzwoni Lestrade, zrywając mnie tym samym na równe nogi, przerywając mi odsypianie połowy nieprzespanej nocy.

– _Mam dla ciebie sprawę – _informuje wypranym z emocji ś poważnego.

– Jakieś pół godziny i będę na komisariacie– odpowiadam ze zbyt wyraźnym entuzjazmem.

– _Wolałbym się spotkać na miejscu zbrodni, zaraz podeślę ci adres _– odpowiada podobnym tonem co poprzednio.

Szybki prysznic, ubieram się i już jestem w drodze. Johna nie było. Musi być w pracy. Nie wrócił na noc, jak obstawiałem.

* * *

_Ostatni pacjent i bierz wolne, będziesz mi potrzebny, mamy sprawę!  
S.H._

* * *

W kolejnym SMS-ie podsyłam mu otrzymany od Lestrada adres (zaskakujące jest jedynie to, że prowadzi on do szkoły podstawowej). Nie upewniam się, czy John przybędzie, wiem, że na takie wiadomości tylko czeka. Potrzebuje tego w takim samym stopniu co ja.

Opuszczam taksówkę, przechodzę przez bramę. Przed budynkiem czeka na mnie Lestrade.

– Dobrze, że jesteś. To już trzeci taki przypadek. Dziecko zasłabło w trakcie zajęć, wezwano karetkę, po czym stwierdzono zgon. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje – Inspektor łapie się za głowę.

– Nie musiałem tu przyjeżdżać, żeby stwierdzić, że to jakaś trucizna albo ewentualnie jakieś narkotyki czy dopalacze. Dzieci w ostatnich latach zaczynają eksperymentować coraz wcześniej – zauważam.

– Nic nie wykryto. Poza tym, kto chciałby otruć niewinne dzieci? – Jego pełne szoku pytanie, sprowadza mnie z powrotem do świata ludzi niemyślących.

– Wiele osób. Od sąsiadów po rodziców włącznie. A zwłaszcza nauczyciele, których niektórzy uczniowie mogą doprowadzać do szału. – Wyjawiam.

Pojawia się John. Gestem ręki wskazuję, żeby przyszedł.

– Witaj John, niezmiernie się cieszę, że tak szybko przybyłeś. Pomożesz mi przy oględzinach zwłok. – W moim głosie słychać podekscytowanie, które przeplata się z czymś gorzkim, pojawia się to ostatnio w obecności Johna.

– Nie potrzebujesz przy tym pomocy – zauważa Doktor.

– Nie jestem lekarzem, nie znam się na wszystkim – odpowiadam, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

Kucamy przy dziesięcioletnim chłopcu. Droga czerwona firmowa koszulka wskazuje na bogatych rodziców. Spoglądam na Johna, bierze kilka głębszych wdechów, uspokaja się. Ten widok chyba poruszył go emocjonalnie. No tak, Rosie. Czasem zapominam, że jest tak przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie.

– Co sądzisz, John? – pytam. Pochyla się nad dzieckiem.

W kącikach ust widzę resztki obiadu, jakaś zupa, może grochowa. Na ciele brak siniaków. Nie czuć zapachu niczego podejrzanego.

– Nagłe zatrzymanie akcji serca, przyczyna nieznana, można by zrobić sekcję. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszczęto tak dokładne dochodzenie w tej sprawie? – John marszczy brwi.

– Bo to nie pierwszy taki przypadek – wyjawiam. – Porozmawiaj z nauczycielami, rodzicami tego chłopca, jego kolegami i wszystkimi, którzy mogą coś wiedzieć lub mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Chłopca zaraz zabiorą do kostnicy, Lestrade wydał już odpowiednie polecenia. Jadę tam, żeby przeprowadzić sekcję lub przeanalizować jej wyniki, jeśli Molly zrobi to szybciej.

– Rozumiem. – Skinienie głowy. – Powodzenia – dodaje z lekkim uśmiechem.

Nie odpowiadam. Przyglądam mu się uważnie. Podkrążone oczy, nieprzespana noc. Czy mnie to obchodzi? Nie. Może napawa pewnym zdegustowaniem. Nadal się uśmiecha, szczerze, ciepło. To znaczy, że powinienem odpowiedzieć tym samym. Czy potrafię? Może.

– Dzięki, tobie również. – Nie udało się. Chyba już nawet nie umiem okazać wsparcia emocjonalnego. – Później może gdzieś pójdziemy – oznajmiam, wkładam w to całą pozytywną energię, jaką posiadam.

– Nie masz zamiaru spędzić całego dnia nad sprawą? – Jest tak zdziwiony, że jego usta pozostają lekko otwarte.

– Chwila przerwy może dobrze mi zrobić – odpowiadam, w moim głosie słychać nieprzekonywające zapewnienie.

– Skoro chcesz – wzrusza ramionami. Nadal jest w szoku.

W taksówce się uspokajam. Mycroft miał rację, coś jest nie tak.

Molly na polecenie Lestrada, zanim przyjechałem, zaczęła już robić sekcję chłopca.

– Witaj Molly. – Zaznaczam swoją obecność. – Mogę ci pomóc? Jeśli będziemy pracować we dwójkę, pójdzie szybciej – dodaję. To logiczne.

– Nie trzeba. Poczekaj po prostu na wynik, Sherlocku. – Nie patrzy na mnie, Eurus wszystko skomplikowała, mimo że Greg później wyjaśnił jej całą sprawę.

– Dlaczego mam czekać, skoro mogę pomóc? – Podchodzę do niej. Chwytam ze stolika skalpel.

– Bo inni czekają, więc choć raz zachowuj się normalnie, a nie jak ktoś, kto lubi kroić nieboszczyków i robić na nich eksperymenty – prosi. Nie mam zamiaru odpuszczać.

Wycinam chłopcu niewielki fragment mięśnia z lewego ramienia jako próbkę do badań.

– Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać. Wiem, co do mnie czułaś, być może nadal czujesz. Wiem, jak wpłynęła na ciebie ta sytuacja. Nie chcę, żeby była między nami jakakolwiek przepaść. Wiele razy bardzo mi pomogłaś i bez ciebie mógłbym już nie żyć – przyznaję. – Przepraszam za to, że musiałaś wyznawać mi miłość, choć tego wcale nie chciałaś. Wybacz, że musiała zajść taka okoliczność. Naprawdę myślałem, że coś ci grozi, że Eurus wysadzi twoje mieszkanie. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że to może być zwykły podstęp.

– Nie musisz przepraszać, sama jestem sobie winna, że się w tobie zakochałam, a ty… nie jesteś zdolny, żeby te uczucia odwzajemnić, a przynajmniej nie w stosunku do mnie. – Powiedziała cichym głosem.

– Poślubiłem pracę, nie zakochuję się w nikim, może nie potrafię, może po prostu tego nie chcę, może nie spotkałem nikogo takiego. Wiem, że chciałabyś, żeby było inaczej, ale nie będzie… zawsze będę sam. – Ostatni fragment przechodzi mi przez usta w jakiś wyjątkowo gorzki sposób. Zebrane próbki zabieramy do laboratorium i rozpoczynamy ich analizę.

– Rozumiem, choć nie do końca się z tobą zgadzam. Po pierwsze, nie będziesz sam, zawsze będziesz miał mnie, Johna, Mycrofta, Grega, Rosie, panią Hudson, a po drugie, wydaje mi się, że potrafiłbyś się w kimś zakochać – stwierdza z przekonaniem. – Pamiętam, jak przeżywałeś sprawę związaną z… Irene Adler. – Wygląda, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w porę ugryzła się w język.

Co jeszcze? Janine traktowałem jako przepustkę do biura Magnusena, z Irene wcale nie było tak, jak mówi. Lekka fascynacja, złość spowodowana tym, że mnie odurzyła i pokonała, a potem próbowała wykiwać, lekki szok po tym, jak upozorowała śmierć, może obdarzyłem ją pewnym sentymentem, uratowałem, czasem SMS-uję, ale nie ma w tym żadnych wyższych uczuć, tylko raz się spotkaliśmy. Mentalnie wywracam oczami.

Nawet nie zauważam, kiedy dostaję gotowy raport po sekcji Michaela Adamsa. Rozmowa z Molly była wyjątkowo rozpraszająca dla mojego umysłu oraz zmysłu obserwacyjnego.

We krwi oraz mięśniach znaleziono znaczne ilości talu. Oł, niebezpieczna zabawka, pytanie: kto się nią zaczął bawić?

– Smutna sprawa, otruto takie młode dziecko, co się na tym świecie dzieje? – Molly mówi zbyt szybko, jest pod wpływem silnych emocji.

– To prawda, nie wiem, co się dzieje na świecie – wzdycham. – Ale dla mnie zaczyna się gra. – Trudno ukryć radość, kiedy ktoś tak litościwy przeżywa czyjąś stratę dwukrotnie bardziej niż powinien.

– A więc to dla ciebie najważniejsze. – Molly stwierdza z wyrzutem.

– Mówiłem, nie posiadam wyższych emocji – zapewniam ją po raz kolejny.

– Oczywiście – prycha – inaczej nie mógłbyś być geniuszem, o ile w ogóle nim jesteś!

Cóż, przynajmniej już mnie nie unika, a trwało to kawał czasu. Nadal nie wiem, czy wolę, kiedy się na mnie wścieka, czy kiedy schodzi mi z drogi.

* * *

**…**

– Syn właściciela fabryki. Całkiem nieźle się uczył, ale daleko mu do poziomu wybitnego ucznia. Miał kilkoro przyjaciół, gadałem z dzieciakami, bardzo go lubili, był członkiem szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, dobrze mu szło, nauczyciele są wstrząśnięci, bardzo przepadali za tym chłopcem. – Wymienił John, stojąc w wejściu do salonu.

– A mimo to w jego organizmie wykryto tal, silnie trujący pierwiastek, który mógłby otruć nawet truciciela! Kto by ryzykował życiem, żeby pozbyć się podobno powszechnie lubianego dziesięciolatka? – Zastanowiłem się na głos.

John podszedł i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie w swoim fotelu.

– Sam mówiłeś, że wiele osób nie lubi dzieci – przypomniał.

Miał minę, jakby do tego kręgu zaliczał także mnie. Cóż, ma rację, z jednym wyjątkiem, Rosie lubię, oby tylko nie stała się taka jak rodzice, inaczej czeka ją pewna śmierć albo cierpienie, cokolwiek w takim przypadku może być gorsze: bycie zabójcą czy uzależnienie od adrenaliny.

– Tak, ale dziwne jest to, że ktoś zaryzykował życiem, przyłapaniem, karą więzienia, żeby zabić jakiegoś tam powszechnie lubianego chłopca – wytykam, zmuszając Johna do myślenia. – A co z dwiema poprzednimi ofiarami, o których wspominał Lestrade? – Zmieniam temat.

– Podobnie, dwunastolatka, Margaret Parker i dziewięciolatek, Aron Ryan, nikomu nie wadzili, ojciec dziewczynki angażuje się politycznie, Mycroft powinien go znać, natomiast rodzice tamtego chłopca pracują w banku, do którego już raz sprowadził nas twój przyjaciel ze studiów. – Z kpiącym uśmiechem odchyla się w fotelu, przewracam oczami.

– Pozostaje sprawdzenie szkolnej kuchni i wrogowie rodziców – zauważam.

– No to chodźmy. – John wstaje i ubiera kurtkę.

Zakładam płaszcz i zawiązuję apaszkę. – Jutro. – Pokazuję uspokajająco dłonią, kierując ją w dół. – Teraz będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdziemy na obiad – oznajmiam.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – John już drugi raz tego dnia patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Nic na to nie poradzę.

– Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, niemal jak koń albo rybka. – Wymuszam uśmiech. – Na pewno lepiej niż ta. – Pokazuję mu obiekt mojego eksperymentu, który bez życia wypłynął na powierzchnię.

– Bądź poważny Sherlocku. – Karci mnie. – Nigdy nie przerywasz dochodzenia, żeby zrobić sobie przerwę choćby na sen, a co dopiero, żeby zamiast zająć się sprawą, wyjść ze mną na miasto. A wątpię, że chodzi ci o jedzenie. – Domyśla się. Brawo John, jeszcze trochę, a sam będziesz w stanie dedukować równie sprawnie co ja.

– Zwyczaje się czasem zmieniają – podchwycam – a skąd wiesz, że przerywam dochodzenie, może wyjście to część planu?

– Fakt, nie mam pojęcia, co chodzi ci po głowie – wzdycha.

Opuszczamy mieszkanie, spacerkiem idziemy wzdłuż ulicy. Zgiełk, ruch. Matka uspokaja dziecko, mężczyzna w zielonej kurtce pokłócił się z dziewczyną. Trzeba było wcześniej jej powiedzieć, o tym, że nadal kochasz byłą. Heh, John powinien być mi wdzięczny, że nie powiedziałem tego na głos.

Wchodzimy do mojej ulubionej restauracji, mój znajomy z nadwagą wita nas uśmiechem.

– Rezerwacja na nazwisko Holmes – oznajmiam, wprawiając Johna w jeszcze większe osłupienie.

– Przy oknie, jak lubisz Sherlocku. – Wskazuje z ogromnym uśmiechem Angelo. – Wiedziałem, że w końcu się uda – dodaje konspiracyjnie, puszczam tę uwagę mimo uszu, właściwie chce mi się śmiać, ale to jeszcze bardziej zaalarmowałoby Johna, który wezwałby Molly, żeby zbadała mnie na obecność narkotyków.

– Zarezerwowałeś dla nas stolik. – Mówi John, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, w czym mam spodziewać się narkotyków, które mi podasz, żeby przeprowadzić kolejny eksperyment. – Jak zwykle nerwowo katuje wnętrze ust, tkanka pod dolną wargą, policzek lewy, potem prawy.

– Masz dziś wyjątkowo jasny umysł – stwierdzam. – Też w tym momencie pomyślałeś o narkotykach, rzadko zdarza nam się myśleć podobnie, może w innym kontekście, ale to już podkreśla bliskość naszych umysłów. – Przedstawiam mój punkt widzenia. Twarz Johna przybiera dziwny wyraz. – Najwyraźniej jesteśmy dość kompatybilni – dodaję.

– Morfina czy kokaina? – Zakłada ręce na piersi.

– Nic z tych rzeczy! – Zaprzeczam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy przez trzydzieści sekund, po upływie których John zaczyna wierzyć, że jestem czysty. – Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze wyjście tutaj? Wtedy w życiu byś nie pomyślał, że mogę brać.

– Cóż, wtedy wydawałeś się człowiekiem stroniącym od tego typu używek. Płaszcz, marynarka, koszula, brakowało tylko krawata, wyglądałeś zbyt elegancko jak na ćpuna – wyjaśnia. – Co powiedział ci Angelo? Co szykujecie? Substancje halucynogenne będą w sosie czy makaronie? Och, sprawdzasz, jak łatwo można podać komuś narkotyki, w ten sposób porównasz sobie to na zasadzie trucizny. Genialne. Nie musiałeś mnie w to angażować, wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy na mnie eksperymentujesz…

– Nic nie sprawdzam. Tak trudno uwierzyć, że w tym momencie nie zajmuję się sprawą? Może faktycznie, nigdy tak nie robię, no i męczą mnie myśli mówiące, żebym pojechał do tamtej szkoły i przeszukał kuchnię, ale postanowiłem, że spędzę z tobą trochę więcej czasu, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio się mijamy, a czasem tęsknię za czasami, kiedy graliśmy po pijaku w „zgadnij kto to", nawet jeśli nie wiem, kim jest Britney Spears czy tym podobne osoby, było to interesujące przeżycie – wyjawiam mu.

– Jednorazowe, nigdy wcześniej ani później nie upiliśmy się do takiego stopnia, żebyśmy zrobili to ponownie – roześmiał się. – Naprawdę ci się podobało?

– Tak, bo spędzaliśmy czas razem. – Wzruszam ramionami. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ostatnio nie zrobiliśmy nic szalonego! A kiedyś ścigaliśmy taksówkę. Brakuje mi tamtych czasów. Wiadomo, życie ostatnio mocno nas doświadczyło, ale trzeba iść naprzód i odreagować, ścigając oczywiście przestępców. – To zabrzmiało strasznie emocjonalnie i pewnie coś mi nie wyszło, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie powiedziałem niczego złego i nie uraziłem Johna.

– Cóż, nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę to z twoich ust. Lestrade miał rację, zmieniłeś się. – Przyjrzał mi się badawczo. – Niewiarygodne, Sherlockowi Holmesowi brakuje towarzystwa…

– Nie towarzystwa, tylko obecności wieloletniego przyjaciela! – Przerywam mu.

– To nadal niewiarygodne – John zostaje przy swoim. – Co powiedział ci Angelo?

– Wolisz nie wiedzieć. – Znów chce mi się śmiać. – Według niego to randka, ale zdążyłeś już zauważyć, że widzi je u nas od kilku lat. – Mrugnąłem do niego.

– _John, nieładnie tak zdradzać żonę _– _stwierdza z uśmiecham Angelo, podtykając nam pod nos karty z menu. _– _Wiem, nie lubisz się afiszować, a Mary to nie przeszkadza._

– _To nie randka, pracujemy _– oponuje John. _Wywracam oczami._

– _Dla kogoś takiego jak ty, zostawiłbym dom, rodzinę i uciekł, gdzie tylko byś chciał _– _stwierdza z rozmarzeniem Angelo. Po złożeniu zamówienia z westchnieniem odchodzi._

– _On się chyba w tobie durzy. _– _Zauważa z lekkim zakłopotaniem John. _– _Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że jest gejem._

– _Nie jest _– _przeczę._

– _Jest! _– _Mówimy w tym samym czasie i wybuchamy śmiechem._

– _Być może, ale wiem, że spotyka się też z kobietami, co zmienia jego klasyfikację _– _konkluduję _– _dobra, nieważne, póki z miłości nie strzela do mnie na ulicy z rewolweru, może się durzyć._

– _Jesteś bardzo łaskawy. _– _Śmieje się John._

– Co bierzesz? – pyta Doktor, tym razem na jawie.

– To, co ty, czyli makaron z sosem pomidorowym z pulpecikami, tylko bez sera. – Wzruszam ramionami, po minie Johna wiem, że miałem rację.

– Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem, skąd wiesz? – Uwielbiam tę zszokowaną minę.

– Patrzyłeś na tę pozycję dłużej niż na inne, więc nietrudno się domyślić, że ją rozważasz, nie spojrzałeś na nic innego, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że to jest to, co planujesz zamówić, poza tym, lubisz makaron i pulpeciki – zauważam, wyjaśniając mu wszystko po kolei.

– Czemu zawsze zamawiasz to, co ja? – Rozbawienie i podejrzliwość grają na jego twarzy.

– Żeby nie umrzeć w pojedynkę, kiedy ktoś postanowi mnie otruć. – Wzruszam ramionami, moje policzki lekko unoszą się do góry, hmm, szczery uśmiech, pierwszy od dawna.

– Nie byłbyś aż takim wielkim egoistą. A poza tym, ty byś nie wyczuł trucizny w posiłku? Przeanalizowałbyś zachowanie kelnera i już byś wiedział, że coś jest nie tak – odparł pewnym głosem John.

– Nie powinieneś mnie przeceniać, zwłaszcza, kiedy chodzi o sprawy życia i śmierci. – Podchodzi Angelo.

– Brzmi romantycznie, pamiętajcie, żeby mnie zaprosić na swój ślub! – Domaga się, klepiąc nas po ramionach.

– Oczywiście – odpowiadam przymilnie. W ostatnich czasach faktycznie, chyba lepiej nie denerwować kucharzy. – Masz nowego pracownika.

Po zabrudzeniach na koszuli i fartuchu, których jest mniej, stwierdzam, że Angello mniej pracuje, a że w restauracji nadal panują tłumy, wnioskuję, że zatrudnił kogoś nowego.

– Tak. – Przyznaje. – Co podać?

– Dwa razy makaron z sosem pomidorowym i pulpecikami, moja porcja bez sera. – Uśmiecham się do szefa kuchni.

– Doskonały wybór – stwierdza radośnie Angelo.

– Bardzo nieładnie. – Ton Johna ma na celu mnie drażnić. – Rozsiewasz bezpodstawne plotki.

– Zapewne obawiasz się, że ktoś uzna je za prawdę i zaczną ci przeszkadzać w kolejnych podbojach, Romeo. – Odbijam pałeczkę, choć czuję, że mogło to zabrzmieć złośliwie.

– Plotki już krążą, a ja żadnych problemów z tym związanych nie odczuwam, ty pewnie też nie. – Już wiem, do czego pije.

– Jak tam randka z Lucy? Kwiatki, czekoladki czy co tam kupiłeś, poskutkowały? Mam pisać kolejną przemowę? – Postawa Johna natychmiast się zmienia, ale nadal jest w dobrym, nawet bardzo dobrym humorze. – Pięć róż wygląda romantycznie, czekoladowe cukierki słodko, do tego kolacja, spacer, starasz się, w takiej sytuacji każdy by uległ, więc Lucy musiała być zachwycona – dedukuję.

– Przeoczyłeś kino – wytyka mi.

– Życie miłosne, jak widzę, kwitnie. – Pojawia się Angelo. – Życzę smacznego – szybko ucieka. Pewnie nie chce nam przeszkadzać. Uśmiecham się.

Kino. Czasem trudno rozszyfrować wszystkie poczynania Johna. Tak jak fakt, że ma siostrę, a nie brata.

– No i nie wspomniałem, że nawet nie fatygowałeś się, żeby wrócić do mieszkania. Zakładam, że spotkacie się ponownie – zauważam, rzucając mu swoiste wyzwanie.

– To już nie zależy ode mnie. – John drapie się po karku. Wykręca się. Wydał trochę pieniędzy na tę randkę, a teraz nie chce tego kontynuować?

– Zadzwoń, napisz, wymyśl coś równie interesującego i do dzieła – zachęcam go, badając jego reakcję.

– Tylko nie wiem, czy chcę to kontynuować. Mam spory bagaż, nie chcę jej obarczać problemami. Sam mówiłeś, że w moim wypadku randkowanie może nie być efektywne, bo koniec końców moje życie i tak przytłoczy moją nową dziewczynę – wzdycha.

– Więc wolisz uwodzić i zostawiać, zanim się rozkręci. – Moje myśli automatycznie opuszczają moje usta. – To nadal jest dla nich bolesne, nawet bardziej, niż ci się wydaje – stwierdzam.

– Dla Molly kochanie ciebie też jest bolesne – odpowiada John.

– Ona przynajmniej wie, na czym stoi, wie, że nie potrafię odwzajemnić jej uczuć, może nadal się łudzi, ale podświadomie to wie. Kobiety, z którymi randkujesz, po spotkaniu z tobą mają nadzieję, to jest gorsze – zauważam z lekko moralizującym tonem. Dziwne, zwykle jest na odwrót.

– Gadaj kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Sherlockiem? – John się śmieje. – Kiedy wrócimy na Baker Street, zadzwonię do niej – wyjawia. – Dziś widziałeś się z Molly, jak tam jej uczucia?

– Porozmawialiśmy, przestała mnie unikać, obraziła się, kiedy nie podzieliłem jej współczucia wobec otrutego chłopca, chyba wszystko, po pojawieniu się Eurus, wraca do normy – stwierdziłem, wzruszając ramionami.

– To dobrze, a jak tam Mycroft? Ostatnio przechodzi samego siebie w byciu rządowym palantem – zauważa John.

– Nie ostatnio, tylko zawsze jest palantem. Próbuje wplątać mnie w swoje gierki. Tak łatwo mu się nie dam – oznajmiam defensywnie.

– Oczywiście, że nie, inaczej nie byłbyś sobą – spostrzega, uważnie mi się przyglądając. – Lestrade wrócił do żony – dodaje, jakby to było coś nieoczekiwanego, wielki news.

– Nie sądziłem, że się na to odważy, ale spodziewałem się, że ma coś takiego w planach. Daję im góra pół roku i znów się rozejdą – rozważam z przekonaniem.

– Trzy miesiące, oni ciągle się kłócą, kiedy się zejdą, już po tygodniu nie będą mogli się dogadać. Naprawdę mi go szkoda, ale trudno mu przemówić do rozumu – John wzdycha i kręci głową.

– To dla niego typowe, zarówno w kwestiach zawodowych jak i prywatnych, niestety. – Moja reakcja okazuje się odbiciem lustrzanym tej wcześniejszej Johna.

– To prawda. – Spoglądam na jego prawie pusty talerz i moje prawie nieruszone jedzenie. – W tej kwestii jesteś tradycjonalistą Sherlocku i w życiu tego nie zmienisz. – Śmieje się, wodząc za moim spojrzeniem. – Prowadzisz sprawę, co oznacza, że nie jesz, bo to zaburza myślenie, tak masz zakodowane w podświadomości.

– Zawsze mogę się przeprogramować – oświadczam kpiąco.

– Wo, wo, zwolnij komputerze – wyciąga ręce w geście obrony – bo się jeszcze przegrzejesz i co wtedy będzie?

– Naprawisz mnie. – Mrugam do niego, wypełniając ten gest ogromem mojej pewności siebie. – Po to się w końcu tyle lat uczyłeś, żeby zajmować się takimi starymi urządzeniami jak ja.

– Muszę ci wymienić głośniki, ostatnio grasz strasznie smutne utwory, poza jednym, nowym, jest piękny, czasami dzięki takim rzeczom można cię naprawdę podziwiać. – Nieświadomie mnie komplementuje. Uwielbiam to.

– To piosenka dla Rosie – wyjawiam, nie mam powodów, żeby to ukrywać, chciałem mu ją przedstawić na jej urodziny, ale niech wie teraz.

– Spędzasz z nią dużo czasu, cieszę się, że mogę na ciebie liczyć w związku z opieką. – Głos Johna przepełnia prawdziwa wdzięczność.

– Razem dedukujemy, ma naprawdę niezwykły talent, zapewne po obojgu rodzicach, wskazuje u klientów szczegóły, na które nie zwracam uwagi – wyjaśniam, John bierze to jako żart albo swoistą grę.

– _Pieniądze nie zostały skradzione _– _oznajmiam na wejściu brązowowłosej kobiecie w zielonym płaszczu. Rosie coś duka. Przyglądam się brunetce dokładniej, Rosie pokazuje palcem. _– _Pani mąż przeznacza je na kochankę._

_Dość typowe, częsty przypadek, który spotykam w naszym salonie._

Niemniej jednak moje słowa są prawdą, Rosie pomaga mi z klientami. Rozczula kobiety, sprawia, że mężczyźni gratulują.

Wibracja telefonu. Lestrade.

– _Szefową kuchni z tamtej podstawówki zabrało pogotowie, niestety zmarła. Właśnie otrzymałem telefon od dyrektora szkoły, więc informuję cię na bieżąco, mam nadzieję, że masz już jakiś trop. _– Słyszę silne wzburzenie.

– Szukam, lada moment na coś się z Johnem natkniemy, kiedy coś znajdę, dam znać– zapewniam go i się rozłączam. – Koniec przerwy – informuję Johna – zabieramy się za poszukiwanie truciciela, który ma na koncie cztery ofiary.

– Co tym razem? – pyta zdumiony John, pewnie zaskoczony nagłą zmianą.

– Szefowa kuchni nie żyje, ktoś ją wyeliminował – mówię, mój głos brzmi jakoś mdło, odlegle.

Otruto główną kucharkę, osobę, która ma dostęp do wszystkiego, która układa menu, która mogła coś widzieć albo mieć potencjalnych wrogów wśród pozostałych kucharek… tylko czy zabójcą jest kucharka?

John widzi, że już mnie nie ma, więc płaci i wychodzimy złapać taksówkę. Obrazy mijają mi przed oczami, nie przyciąga mnie do nich żaden konkretny szczegół.

Kto może przebywać w kuchni na szkolnej stołówce? Szefowa kuchni – odpada, leży martwa, ile tam jest kucharek… duże pomieszczenie… pewnie opłacane z góry posiłki dla uczniów i nauczycieli, jacyś goście… pomnożyć… dodać… plus jeszcze… teraz podzielić… wychodzi jakieś piętnaście kucharek, ewentualnie kucharzy, plus szefowa… wielu podejrzanych.

Kto jeszcze?

Ktoś musi sprzątać ten cały bajzel zapewne potrzebne są do tego co najmniej trzy osoby, z których jedna nie wywiązuje się z obowiązków, bo pierwsze, co mi się rzuciło w tej szkole to swoisty bałagan w pewnych miejscach, idąc tym tropem jedna z osób, które zaniedbują sprzątanie tam, gdzie jego brak widoczny jest gołym okiem, robi to samo w kuchni, gdzie nieliczni mają dostęp.

Dobra, dodając do tego rachunku jakieś postronne osoby, szacuję, że mamy na chwilę obecną około trzydziestu podejrzanych.

Przyczepiam karteczkę do lustra nad kominkiem. Pomijam sprzeczny komunikat i fakt, że nie wiem, jak pojawiłem się na Baker Street 221B.

– Muszę jechać do tej szkoły! – Okazuje się, że moje myśli odnajdują werbalne odzwierciedlenie.

– W nocy, bardzo pomysłowe, ale obawiam się, że nas tam nie wpuszczą Sherlocku. – John mówi spokojnym, lekko rozbawionym tonem.

– Ale…

– Nie ma ale, nie wpuszczą nas tam, spróbuj rozważać nad czymś innym – sugeruje Doktor.

Chcę zaprotestować, ale na razie faktycznie mogę jedynie przeanalizować powiązania łączące ofiary. Wypisuję więc wszystko, co o nich wiem. U otrutych dzieci rzuca się w oczy status ich rodzin, u kucharki pozycja i możliwość obserwacji i kontroli truciciela.

Dzwoni Lestrade.

– _Mam wyniki sekcji kucharki. To był zwykły zawał, niczego w jej organizmie nie znaleziono. _– Informuje mnie rzeczowym tonem.

– Dobrze, że dzwonisz, ale jeszcze i tak ją sprawdzę– stwierdzam, po czym się rozłączam.

Ze zdziwieniem wpatruję się w ten telefon. Czuję coś nietypowego, trudnego do opisania, takie dziwne odrealnienie. Może to kwestia pory, zmęczenie?

Przeglądam dokumenty i notatki Johna, na kartce z sekcją zwłok nie mogę dostrzec wzmianki o talu, a potem rzuca mi się w oczy napis, małe literki, przyczyna nieznana, nagłe zatrzymanie akcji serca.

– Co się dzieje?! – Mój krzyk przedziera się przez całe mieszkanie, alarmuje Johna, który natychmiast schodzi na dół. – Czemu nigdzie tego nie ma, przecież było wyraźnie napisane!

– Sherlocku, uspokój się. – Głos Johna jest spokojny, ale widać zaniepokojenie malujące się na jego twarzy.

– Nie mogę się uspokoić! – Obejmuję ramionami kolana, po czym bez namysłu wstaję i wymachując rękami, zaczynam krążyć po mieszkaniu. – Czemu nigdzie tego nie ma?

– Bredzisz, jesteś najwyraźniej przemęczony – stwierdza John, bacznie mnie obserwując, choć jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie nie są na takim poziomie jak moje, mimo wszystko nadal jest w stanie sobie poradzić z nadążaniem za moim zachowaniem. Chwyta mnie za ramię i popycha w stronę fotela. – Siadaj! – Podniósł ton. – Dam ci krople na uspokojenie, a potem pójdziesz spać. Jutro poszukamy tego, czego nie możesz znaleźć. – Mówi rzeczowo, wyciągając z kuchennej szafki kieliszek do wódki i niewielki flakonik z kroplami, po chwili nalewa kilka do kieliszka, po czym miesza z odrobiną wody. – Naprawdę niepokoi mnie twój atak histerii – dodaje z poważną miną. – Do dna. – Podaje mi naczynie i z wyczekiwaniem nade mną stoi.

Szybko opróżniam zawartość, krople są ziołowe i mają gorzkawy posmak. John siada w fotelu naprzeciwko. Nic nie mówi, tylko czeka, aż mi się poprawi.

– Nic mi nie jest, w dzieciństwie bywało gorzej – oznajmiam mu.

– Nie wiem, czy mogło być gorzej. Krzyczałeś, biegałeś i cały się trząsłeś. – Wylicza systematycznie.

Nie odczułem tego ostatniego. Ale faktycznie po paru minutach jest lepiej.

– Idę spać – mówię mu, udając się do sypialni.

* * *

**…**

Światło wdziera się przez okna sypialni. Na stoliku po prawej stronie od mojego dwuosobowego rzeźbionego łóżka leży kubek z herbatą bez mleka. Poduszka i kołdra są lekko wilgotne, wyglądają, jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, co się stało wieczorem, ale ewidentnie zaniepokoiło to Johna, skoro przyniósł mi herbatę do pokoju, zamiast czekać aż wyjdę. Wypijam herbatę, szybko się ogarniam i dołączam do Johna siedzącego w kuchni i czytającego gazetę.

– Całą noc krzyczałeś przez sen. Co się stało? – zapytał, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

– Skąd wiesz? – Marszczę brwi.

– Słychać było na górze i u pani Hudson – wyjaśnia. – Ona też się zaniepokoiła.

– Nie macie powodów. Uznajmy to za drobny spadek formy. Wczoraj był nadzwyczaj dziwny dzień, ale już czuję się dobrze i możemy wrócić do rozwiązywania sprawy. – John potakuje głową. – Musimy powiedzieć Lestradowi, że dzieciak zmarł naturalną śmiercią, a sprawa jest zwyczajnie nudna. – Ogłosiłem spokojnie, biorąc tosta z dżemem z talerza Johna. – A teraz przepraszam, ale mam eksperyment do zainicjowania, może pojawić się nieprzyjemny zapach, będę używać siarkowodoru. Za jakąś godzinę pojedziemy na komisariat.

– Skąd wiesz, że naturalną? Przecież jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że został otruty talem i szukamy truciciela. Miałeś na to dowody! – Szok Johna powoli zaczyna wypełniać cały nasz salon.

– Musiało mi się coś pomylić, zdarza się. Nie znalazłem nic, co potwierdziłoby moją teorię, więc stwierdziłem, że to kolejna nudna sprawa, gdzie tak naprawdę nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, a teraz spróbuj przez jakiś czas mi nie przeszkadzać, bo staram się pracować. – Chyba powiedziałem to ostrzej niż zamierzałem.

– Okej – odpowiada John, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Zawartość probówki powoli zmieniła kolor z przezroczystego na zielony. Jednak było, jak podejrzewałem, notuję sobie przebieg badania w głowie, po czym zakładam szalik i płaszcz.

– Ruszamy! – John odrywa wzrok od gazety, po czym szybko kieruje się do drzwi.

* * *

**…**

Lestrade patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to zamykasz sprawę? – Cyzeluje powoli każde słowo.

– Nie ma tu nic ciekawego. Dzieciak zmarł, bo nastąpiło nagłe zatrzymanie akcji serca, nie róbcie z każdego martwego dziesięciolatka afery kryminalnej. – Zbywam ich machnięciem ręki.

– Został otruty tak samo jak ta kucharka, wcześniej miałeś rację, teraz gadasz głupoty, więc się ogarnij i szukaj sprawcy, zamiast rzucać naprawdę nietypową sprawę. – Przeciągle wzdycha, przykładając sobie dłoń do czoła.

Chwila… co on powiedział o kucharce?

– Coś ty powiedział? – Opieram się dłońmi o jego biurko.

– Że masz szukać sprawcy, zamiast rzucać sprawę, która wydaje się naprawdę niecodzienna? – Wzrusza ramionami, nie wiedząc, o co mi chodzi.

– Wcześniej. Powiedziałeś, że chłopiec jak i kucharka zostali otruci. Skąd to wiesz?

– Z wyników sekcji zwłok, te chłopca już sam widziałeś, dziś przyszły też tej kucharki. Dzwoniłem. – Objaśnia Lestrade, w jego głosie pobrzmiewa irytacja, zmęczenie i jakieś pretensje skierowane pod moim adresem.

– Nieprawda! – wykrzykuję bez pohamowania, odwracam wzrok, John przytyka prawą dłoń do czoła, lewą do policzka. Nie podoba mu się moje zachowanie. – Zadzwoniłeś w nocy i powiedziałeś, że kucharka zmarła na zawał, nic u niej nie wykryto. – Głos podnosi mi się o oktawę, ręce groźnie wymachują Lestradowi przed twarzą, zrzucając jakieś dokumenty.

– Dzwoniłem rano. – Mówi powoli i spokojnie. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam zwyczaju do wykonywania telefonów w środku nocy, kiedy nie jest to niezbędne do życia – odparowuje, zaciskając pięści. Na jego twarzy nie widzę kłamstwa ani zawahania. – Sprawdź połączenia.

Przeglądam je i nie mogę uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nieodebrane połączenie o ósmej piętnaście.

– Co się stało? Czemu… – Analizuję każdą sekundę tamtego wieczoru i nie mogę nic dostrzec.

– To pewnie przez ten napad histerii, pewnie wydawało ci się, że Lestrade powiedział ci coś takiego, a tak naprawdę coś ci się pomyliło. Dziś od nowa zabierzemy się za tę sprawę i jak twierdzisz, jesteś w lepszej formie, więc nie powinno sprawić ci to żadnego kłopotu – odzywa się John, zbierając z biurka Lestrada dokumenty ze szczegółami sprawy.

Nie mogę wyjaśnić, co się stało, ale nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zdać się na Johna i zrobić jak mówi, czyli przeanalizować tę sprawę od początku.

John żegna się z Lestradem i opuszczamy komisariat.

– Jak to możliwe, że w ciągu trzydziestu minut poprzekręcałem tyle oczywistych faktów? Jeszcze nigdy nic takiego mi się nie zdarzyło! – Myślę na głos, kiedy jedziemy taksówką do mieszkania.

– Podwiń rękawy. – John żąda w sposób nie znoszący sprzeciwu.

Ech, szybko wyciągnął wnioski.

Z uśmiechem wykonuję polecenie, po czym wywracam oczami.

– Zadowolony? – Burczę. Na rękach nic nie mam, a przynajmniej nic, co zainteresowałoby nadgorliwego Doktora, a jego interesują tylko ślady po igłach.

– Wybacz – wzdycha ze skruchą – nie powinienem był cię podejrzewać.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego – odpowiadam wypranym z emocji głosem.

– Rozumiem – zaczyna, przez moment coś rozważając. – Może po prostu ten telefon od Lestrada przyśnił ci się – sugeruje.

– Sądzisz, że nie jestem w stanie odróżnić jawy od snu i że nie wiem, kiedy zasypiam? – Reaguję z większym oburzeniem, niż miałem zamiar.

– Każdemu się zdarza zasnąć ze zmęczenia i tego nie zauważyć, a sen, który pojawił się w twojej głowie mógł cię utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że czuwasz. Prawdopodobnie przebudziłeś się w momencie, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju. – John próbuje mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć kawałek po kawałku. – I tylko mówię, bo innych przyczyn chyba wolałbyś nie brać pod uwagę.

Zdecydowanie. Długa lista schorzeń, które powodują omamy. To byłby początek końca, tragedia dla mojego umysłu.

– Jak tak na to patrzę, możliwe, że byłem zmęczony, a to wszystko to był tylko jakiś dziwny sen wytworzony przez wciąż pracujący umysł – stwierdzam, zgadzając się z teorią Johna, w końcu czasami i on może mieć rację.

Na ścianie nad kominkiem wieszamy wszystkie zdobyte dotąd informacje na temat sprawy. Nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co wygadywałem, dochodzę do wniosku, że jednak mamy dowody, choć tylko w przypadku kucharki i tego dziesięcioletniego chłopca… Michaela? Pozostali nie zostali przebadani na obecność talu, więc nie mogę posługiwać się ich zgonami w sprawie, ale jest prawdopodobne, że ich też otruto.

Po przyjeździe do szkoły i przeszukaniu tamtejszej kuchni, nie mamy żadnych nowych poszlak. Zabójca naprawdę się stara, żeby nie zostawiać śladów. Wie jaką dawkę podać ofierze, żeby ją szybko uśmiercić, pewnie też wie, jak podtruwać ludzi powoli, jednak trop całkowicie się urywa.

– Niezwykła sprawa, dosłownie nie mamy nic. Wiemy tylko, że to osoba wyjątkowo inteligentna i musi pracować w tej szkole, jednak brak jakichkolwiek śladów zapędza nas w kozi róg. Nasz truciciel to geniusz! – Mówię do Johna z lekkim rozmarzeniem.

– Co w takim razie robimy? – Pyta, marszcząc brwi.

– Czekamy, aż popełni błąd. – Przyznaję niechętnie. Kiedyś musi się pomylić, zostawić ślad, a wtedy go znajdę.

* * *

**…**

Dni niemiłosiernie się dłużą w inercji, przyjmuję nudne przypadki, które rozwiązuję w ułamkach sekund.

– Mąż panią zdradza, dziękuję. – Oznajmiam blondwłosej kobiecie po pięćdziesiątce w niebieskim płaszczu, eleganckiej bluzce w kwiaty, dżinsach i brązowych kozakach ze skóry.

Nie protestuje, załamana wychodzi.

Mężczyźnie w brązowej marynarce i materiałowych grafitowych spodniach mówię, że to sąsiad ukradł mu pieniądze.

– Tak, Lestrade?– Zadzwonił pewnego marcowego popołudnia.

– _Mam coś, co może cię zainteresować, przyjdę rano koło dziewiątej. _– Tajemniczy ton oznajmujący zabrzmiał wyjątkowo intrygująco.

– Chodzi o sprawę tego truciciela? – Prawdopodobnie przybieram na twarzy diaboliczny uśmiech. Gra zaraz wróci na właściwy tor.

– _Nie, ale na pewno ci się spodoba. _– Lestrade obiecuje i się rozłącza.

Czuję rozczarowanie, ale z drugiej strony wizja nowej ciekawej sprawy napawa mnie szczęściem.

Punktualnie o dziewiątej siedzimy z Johnem w fotelach, spoglądając na siedzącego na krześle (po mojej lewej, Johna prawej) Grega.

– Córka amerykańskiego ambasadora wyjechała dwa tygodnie temu na wycieczkę do Indii. Tam nagle zmarła. Z początku wydawało nam się, że to nie jest przypadek kryminalny, aż nie otrzymaliśmy wyników sekcji…

– Zaczyna się ciekawie – stwierdziłem.

– Sam spójrz, może ja się nie znam, ale ludzie nie rodzą się ze szpilkami w głowie, a brakuje śladów wlotowych. Poza tym, gdyby ktoś ją postrzelił, nie dałoby się tego nie zauważyć. – Lestrade podaje mi wyniki sekcji wraz ze zdjęciami głowy, skóry i szpilek.

– Co sądzisz John? – Przekazuję mu dokumenty.

– Nie mam pojęcia? Mogła je połknąć, w żołądku trafiły na jakieś dziurawe naczynie, a potem dostały się wraz z krwią do mózgu, jak larwy chociażby tasiemca? – Stwierdza bez przekonania, badając moją reakcję.

– Świetna dedukcja – oznajmiam.

– Czyli mam/miał rację? – Natychmiast zapytali równocześnie z zaskoczonymi minami John i Lestrade.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To najmniej prawdopodobny scenariusz. Chodźmy spotkać się z nieszczęsnymi rodzicami. – Obwieszczam im, zawiązując apaszkę i wkładając płaszcz.

Prosta sprawa, nawet nie muszę nad nią specjalnie rozmyślać.

– Wiesz już? – pyta John, gdy siedzimy na tylnym siedzeniu w taksówce.

– Mam pewną teorię. Znasz moje metody. Rozwiązałem już setki podobnych spraw. Powinieneś celować w coś lepszego niż rozwój larwy tasiemca w postaci szpilek. One nie miałyby tak łatwo. Poza tym, jakim cudem dziewczyna nie zauważyłaby, że połknęła szpilki. Musiałaby być ślepa. Wiem, że ludzie nie należą do najbystrzejszego gatunku, ale nie spostrzec szpilek w jedzeniu? – Zacząłem mu swój wykład.

– Mogła to zrobić celowo – sugeruje John.

– Nie miałaby powodu, chyba że jest masochistką, ale wątpię, gdyż nie znaleziono u niej śladów okaleczania. Nie znaleziono nic poza szpilkami, które, według większości, nie wiadomo jak, pojawiły się w jej głowie, dość zaskakujące, ale banalne – wyrokuję z wyższością.

Dom państwa Bartley okazał się bardzo przestronny, elegancki na zewnątrz i w środku, kosztownie urządzony. Mnóstwo cennych bibelotów, szkła i porcelany. Egzotyczne rośliny, kryształowe żyrandole, zakręcane schody z wzorzystym, gustownym dywanem, prowadzące na piętro. Na podjeździe stał rzucający się w oczy drogi Mercedes, który według moich obserwacji niedawno wyjechał z salonu.

Państwo Bartley'owie to para po pięćdziesiątce, kobieta wygląda na zadbaną, ma gęste brązowe włosy do obojczyków, na czole pojawiły się nieliczne zmarszczki, jadła dziś jajecznicę, mąż też, mają labradora… dwa labradory, sądząc po ilości sierści na ich ubraniach, czyli u kobiety idealnie dopasowanym grafitowym kostiumie, a u mężczyzny na dobrze wykrojonym garniturze. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

– Dlaczego wasza córka była Azjatką? – Pierwsze pytanie opuściło moje usta z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Zdziwienie. Córka adoptowana.

– Skąd pan wie? – Wydusiła z siebie kobieta.

– Teraz już wiem o adopcji, choć podejrzewałem romans z właścicielem chińskich straganów. – Oburzenie. Dobrze.

– On żartował! – John szybko reaguje.

– Ładny wóz, z salonu Jones i Brunch? – Zastanawiam się na głos.

– Skąd…

– Tak jakoś przykuło to moją uwagę. – Od razu mu przerywam.

– Sherlock – upomina mnie John, Lestrade patrzy na niego z ulgą i wdzięcznością – sprawa, szpilki. Samochód nie jest teraz ważny.

– Skąd wiesz? – Posyłam mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Rób, co uznasz za konieczne – wzdycha. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie kolejne przeczucie, które doprowadzi nas… – Więcej nie może już wyartykułować.

– Być może, ale nie każde przeczucie zwiastuje śmierć, John. – Patrzę na niego przez jakieś dwadzieścia sekund, aż odpuszcza. – Wracając do państwa córki, sprawa jest banalna. Jest Azjatką, która urodziła się poza obszarem Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Anglii, proszę pokazać mi zdjęcie. – Mój ton głosu przypomina rozkaz. Bartley wyciąga z portfela fotografię. – Chinka – stwierdzam, oddając mu zdjęcie. – Jej wiek wskazuje na to, że objął ją program przeciw przyrostowi naturalnemu. Rodzina mogła mieć tylko jedno dziecko. To rodzice chcieli ją zabić! – Orzekam, kierując się do wyjścia.

– Co? – Lestrade wygląda na przerażonego. Och, nie zrozumiał mojej teorii.

– Biologiczni rodzice w obawie o konsekwencje prawne wsadzili dziewczynie w głowę szpilki. Dziewczynka jednak przeżyła i trafiła do Stanów do naszych wspaniałych ambasadorów, zanim jednak dostała się pod czyjąkolwiek opiekę, rany po dokonanej zbrodni się zabliźniły, potem urosły jej włosy, gęste, jak widać na fotografii. Rany się zabliźniły, szpilki zostały. Podczas wycieczki musiało zdarzyć się coś, co je przesunęło i spowodowało śmierć. Tyle. – Wyjaśniam, w międzyczasie oglądając czarnego Mercedesa. – Dziwne, wszystko jest z nim w porządku, nie dostrzegam kradzionych części, a jednak ten Mercedes przykuwa uwagę. – Myślę na głos. – Lestrade, odszukaj rodziców dziewczyny. Nie będzie to trudne, gdyż denatka prawdopodobnie sama już ich szukała, a wydaje mi się, co jest prawdopodobne, że … Znalazła ich! – Wychodzę przed ten przepełniony przepychem dom i wołam taksówkę.

– Niesamowite – zachwyca się John.

– Bez wnikliwej analizy – odpowiadam, wyglądając przez okno – czyli nudne.

– O co chodzi z tym samochodem? Co tym razem przeczuwasz? – Wypytuje. Nie musisz się tak zamartwiać John.

– Mam za mało danych, żeby wysnuć jakąkolwiek teorię. Być może chodzi o ten salon, być może tam coś się dzieje. Po sprawie z popiersiami i Culvertonem Smithem stwierdziłem, że mam najwyraźniej nosa do odszukiwania przestępców tam, gdzie inni ich nie dostrzegają, ale na razie nie mam podstaw do wytoczenia wojny kolejnej grubej rybie. – Wzruszam ramionami.

* * *

**…**

Z Johnem (oraz niekiedy też z Rosie) co jakiś czas chodzimy na krótkie spacery po mieście. Z jego miny wywnioskowałem, że inicjuje je dlatego, że obawia się powtórki tamtego ataku histerii. Ciągle wokół mnie skacze. Pyta, co kupić, zgodził się nawet na cukier, który traktuje jako straszne zło.

– _Masz tę białą śmierć. Nie mogłem znaleźć, jakiś gość mi pomógł. _– _Wywracam oczami na ten komentarz._

Wmusza we mnie jedzenie.

Poza tym w ciągu ostatnich tygodni wykonałem dwanaście zaplanowanych eksperymentów i powoli zaczynam umierać z nudów. Po naszym trucicielu nie ma śladu, jakby poczuł, że jesteśmy na jego tropie i zaprzestał działania.

– Ciekawa lektura? – Pyta John, siadając w fotelu po przyjściu z pracy.

Podnoszę wzrok znad „Tygodnika kryminalnego". Dwudziestu trzech pacjentów, w większości przypadków o tej porze roku to grypa, ale patrząc na wgniecenia koszuli Johna, stwierdzam, że składał komuś rękę, prawdopodobnie po pobiciu.

– Którą rękę złamali temu chłopakowi? – Zastanawiam się na głos.

– Skąd… Ech, prawą, okropne pobicie…

– Tak myślałem. Później jedenaście przypadków grypy i dziesięć starszych osób, czyli hipochondrycy, przyszło po recepty. Miałeś tak samo nudny dzień jak ja – stwierdzam, ziewając teatralnie. Odkładam czasopismo. – Chodźmy gdzieś na kolację, przynajmniej będę mieć większe pole obserwacji.

– Dobra. Do Angello? – Upewnia się John.

– Nie, dziś pójdziemy do tej chińskiej, mam ochotę na chińszczyznę.

Zakładam płaszcz i apaszkę. John coś mówi, ale nie bardzo słucham.

– … I Mycroft dzwonił, sądzi, że cię przekonam do zajęcia się sprawą, o której rozmawialiście jakiś czas temu. Powiedział, że „sokół może jednak opuścić przytulne gniazdko", cokolwiek to znaczy. – Informuje mnie po drodze John.

Opowiedział mi już o wszystkim, co z niego wydedukowałem: o randkach, o tym jak z Lucy mu nie wyszło, jak poznał Evelyn, o ich pierwszej wyjątkowo udanej randce, co zresztą wyczytałem już z wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Z bratem pogadam później. – Mój głos to monotonny pomruk. Mycroft sugeruje, że bez mojej interwencji mogą wypuścić Vivian na wolność. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Rada przysięgłych to głównie przekupni głupcy.

Gdy znajdujemy się zaledwie jakieś sto metrów od restauracji, słyszę dzwonek. Spodziewam się Mycrofta, ale to Lestrade.

– Słucham, co się dzieje?– Natychmiast odpowiadam.

– _Kolejny dziesięciolatek z tamtej szkoły zmarł, jednak tym razem nie wykryto śladów talu. _– Ciężko wzdycha.

– W takim razie po co do mnie dzwonisz, George?– W moim głosie pobrzmiewają irytacja i rozczarowanie.

– _Sądziłem, że może chcesz wiedzieć. Zawsze znajdujesz powiązania tam, gdzie nikt inny by ich nie dostrzegł._

– Zaraz przyjadę po te akta, które dla mnie masz– oznajmiam, po czym się rozłączam. – Jedziemy do Scotland Yardu, Lestrade twierdzi, że ma coś, co może nam się przydać w sprawie z trucicielem. – Zwracam się do Johna, po czym biegnę zawołać taksówkę.

– To jest błąd, na który czekaliśmy? – W głosie Johna pobrzmiewa nadzieja: albo martwi się o los pozostałych dzieci z tamtej szkoły, albo brakuje mu akcji. Sądzę, że obie opcje mają rację bytu.

– Nie. – Nie ma sensu dawać mu złudzeń.

– Ale sądzisz, że to, co znalazł, pomoże ci odszukać sprawcę. – Drąży, bawiąc się rękoma.

– Wątpię. – Niemal natychmiast stwierdzam, kierując wzrok na obraz mijanych za oknem ulic. Szare niebo jest odbiciem lustrzanym chodników i poruszających się po nich osób. Wszyscy nudni, przewidywalni, dbający o swoje rodziny ściskają się pośród zgiełku.

Na miejscu Lestrade próbuje wytłumaczyć mi, czemu według niego taka okoliczność może być dla mnie ważna.

– Spójrzcie, pasuje do schematu, bogaci rodzice, ojciec ma salon samochodowy, w dodatku przyjaźnił się z tamtym zmarłym chłopcem. – Wymienia Greg.

– Faktycznie, dość nietypowe okoliczności, można wyjaśnić to stresem związanym ze szkołą i stratą przyjaciela, ale nie wykluczam trucizny – przyznaję. Mój ton sugeruje, że jestem myślami daleko od komisariatu. – Salon ojca chłopaka jest jeszcze otwarty?

– Powinien. – Lestrade wzrusza ramionami.

– Trudna sprawa, co? – Wchodzi Sally Donovan.

– Dla waszych niskolotnych umysłów – odpowiadam z wyższością. – Gawain, podaj adres – żądam.

Greg patrzy na Johna w taki sposób, jakby miał zaraz przyłożyć sobie dłoń do twarzy i się nią walnąć.

W życiu nie przyznam, że pamiętam jego imię! Może raz po sprawie z Eurus mi się zdarzyło nazwać go poprawnie, ale to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Teraz znów mogę udawać nie dbającego o innych dupka.

– Przy Old Burlington w…

– Czekaj! Jones i Brunch? – Upewniam się z niemałym zaskoczeniem.

– Najwyraźniej tak – wzdycha Lestrade, Sally patrzy na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem.

– Kolejne przeczucie – komentuje John. – Za coś takiego kilkaset lat temu spaliliby cię na stosie.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że żyjemy w XXI wieku – stwierdzam z goszczącym na mych ustach kpiącym uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia – żegnam się z Lestradem.

– Cześć Greg! – John specjalnie akcentuje jego imię, żeby sprawić, iż w końcu je zapamiętam.

W salonie dowiadujemy się niestety, że pana Jonesa od kilku dni nie ma w pracy z powodów osobistych, co wskazuje na śmierć syna. Wspólnik, niewysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w grafitowym garniturze o ciemnobrązowych oczach, nie wydawał się jednak przejęty faktem, że ma od trzech dni dwa razy więcej roboty. Ma dziwne spojrzenie. Wywołuje we mnie sprzeczne odczucia, coś niepokojącego.

Przestronne biuro. Ładne biurko wykonane z orzechowego drewna, kilka wiszących szafek. Na biurku stoją laptop, zdjęcie blondwłosej, uśmiechniętej dziewczyny oraz szklany wazonik z kwiatami konwalii.

– Przekażę mu, że policja o niego pytała. – Brunch — trzydziestoparolatek w białej koszuli i czerwonym krawacie zapewnia nas.

– Nie trzeba panie Brunch, proszę podać jego adres domowy. – Mężczyzna mruży oczy. Wyciąga notes z karteczkami samoprzylepnymi i zapisuje dane kontaktowe wspólnika.

– Dobrze pan sobie radzi, mimo nadmiaru obowiązków. – Staram się utrzymać konwersacyjny ton.

– Nie mogę narzekać, ale wolałbym, żeby Larry wkrótce wrócił. – Zbyt szybka odpowiedź.

– Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe. – Cytuję terapeutkę Johna. – Dziękujemy. – Biorę kartkę i ruszamy. – Widziałeś? – Zwracam się do Johna.

– Co? – Marszczy brwi.

– Coś jest nie tak. – Wypowiadam te słowa powoli. – Nie tak z tym kolesiem – dodaję.

– Hmm, nic nie zauważyłem – stwierdza.

– Jak zwykle patrzysz, ale nie obserwujesz. Nie wiem, może to też tylko przeczucie, które mnie tu przywiodło, ale nie mogę tego wytłumaczyć. – Wzruszam ramionami, gdy wysiadamy z taksówki i kierujemy się do przytulnego ceglanego domu na obrzeżach miasta. Pukamy do czarnych drzwi z numerem dziesięć. – Dzień dobry, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać w sprawie śmierci pańskiego syna. Można wejść? – Pytam, zbliżając się do jasnowłosego trzydziestoparoletniego mężczyzny, patrząc mu w oczy.

Momentalnie ustępuje.

– Proszę. – Przepuszcza nas w drzwiach. – Policja nadal bada tę sprawę? Sądziłem, że uznaliście śmierć Victora za całkowicie naturalną. – Patrzy na nas pytająco.

– Jak pan widzi, mamy co do tego pewne wątpliwości. – Otwieram szeroko ręce. – Długo przyjaźnili się z Michaelem Adamsem?

– Od przedszkola – przyznaje Jones. – Razem bawili się w naszym domku letniskowym. – To chyba nie najlepszy dla mnie temat.

– Chodzili razem na wszystkie zajęcia? – Pytam, żeby przestać myśleć o przeszłości.

– Tak, nie można było ich rozdzielić. Zresztą sam pan widzi. Nie minął miesiąc, a Victor… – Mężczyzna od razu urwał.

Ciężko znosi śmierć syna. Stara się to ukrywać, świadczy o tym jego nienaganny strój kontrastujący z mizernym wyglądem jego twarzy, prawdopodobnie niewiele ostatnio sypia.

– Rozumiem. – Mówię cicho. – Ładny dom.

– Żona bardzo się stara o niego dbać, tylko to jej teraz zostało – wyznaje.

Spoglądam na Johna rozmawiającego z brązowowłosą kobietą w różowym swetrze i dżinsach. Płacze mu „w rękaw".

– A jak układa się panu ze wspólnikiem? – Uważnie lustruję jego reakcję.

Zmieszanie, zastanowienie, zakłopotanie.

– To dobry człowiek. – W końcu odpowiada.

– Ale ma pan do niego pewne zastrzeżenia. Nie możecie dogadać się w kwestii interesów – wnioskuję.

– Niestety tak – wzdycha.

– Dziękuję, tyle na razie mi wystarczy – oznajmiam. – John. – Zwracam uwagę Doktora. – Wszystkiego dobrego, do zobaczenia. – Żegnam się, opuszczając budynek. John też coś mamrocze, ale nie słucham. Wołam taksówkę.

* * *

_Podaj mi plany lekcji wszystkich zmarłych dzieci z tamtej szkoły._

_S.H._

* * *

Lestradowi nie powinno sprawić to problemu.

Zanim dojeżdżamy do domu, mam już wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

Drukuję podesłane plany, po czym pokazuję je Johnowi.

– Co ci się rzuca w oczy? – pytam.

– Szczerze to nic. – Kręci głową.

– Podejrzewałem, że to nauczycielka chemii, ale brakowało mi dowodów, jednak na podstawie planów widzę, że wszystkie te dzieci uczyła jedna nauczycielka angielskiego, muszę się o niej dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, żeby poznać motyw, bo na razie nic do niczego nie pasuje i nie mamy poza planem żadnych innych dowodów. – Opowiadam Johnowi.

– A co jeśli to fałszywy trop? I co z kucharką?

– Znajdę drugi, nie martw się John – odpowiadam pewnym tonem. – A co do kucharki, kiedy byłem w szkole, jedna z jej pomocnic powiedziała, że pokłóciły się z niejaką Alison Davis, anglistką, o włos w jej zupie, choć sądząc po wrzaskach, musiało być tam coś więcej, niż jakiś głupi włos.

* * *

_Wszystko, co możesz zdobyć na temat Alison Davis. Jeszcze na dziś._

_S.H._

* * *

– John, przyprowadź Rosie. – Instruuję go, patrząc przez okno na ulicę rozpościerającą się przed Baker Street. – Zagram wam coś.

– Jasne, zaraz pójdę po nią do pani Hudson, a potem zrobię herbaty. – W jego odpowiedzi widzę ten dawny entuzjazm, który towarzyszył mu kiedyś podczas każdej wykonywanej czynności, nawet, kiedy nie miał pewności co do słuszności tego, co ma zrobić i tak to robił.

Biorę z futerału skrzypce i smyczek. Ustawiam je na lewym ramieniu, potem dochodzi podbródek. Lewa ręka na szyjkę, palce przeskakują po strunach, smyczek sunie z każdym pociągnięciem. Rozgrzewam instrument przed właściwą melodią. Kilka wolnych taktów. Kroki Johna na schodach i zawodzenie Rosie przypominające słowa.

– A teraz melodia dla Rosie – oznajmiam. Zamykam oczy i melodia po prostu płynie. John nastawia wodę na herbatę, potem z małą siadają w jego fotelu, czuję na sobie ich wzrok. Gdy utwór się kończy, płynnie przechodzę w _Menuet_ Boccheriniego, skupiając uwagę publiczności, później wybieram jedną z moich „młodzieńczych" kompozycji, kończąc ten koncert utworami Bacha.

– Wspaniale! – John klaszcze z zachwytem. Rosie w jego ramionach też wygląda na zadowoloną.

– Przeciętnie – stwierdzam, popijając przygotowaną przez Johna herbatę.

– Ech, kiedy w końcu nauczysz się przyjmować komplementy, idioto? – John z uśmiechem kręci głową.

– Kiedy przestaniesz nazywać mnie idiotą. – Wybucham śmiechem. Przez chwilę siedzimy i milczymy, patrząc jak Rosie klaszcze rączkami. – Może, jak podrośnie, nauczę ją grać? – Moje myśli chyba za szybko czasem opuszczają mój umysł.

– Interesujący pomysł, podoba mi się – aprobuje John. – Co? Chcemy nauczyć się od Sherlocka grać na skrzypcach? Co? – Dziecięcym głosikiem pyta małą o zdanie. Mimo że emocje prawie mnie nie poruszają, widzę w ich więzi coś niezwykłego.

Późnym wieczorem Lestrade nadsyła mi informacje dotyczące nauczycielki angielskiego.

Spoza miasta, zamężna, bezdzietna, owdowiała z pierwszego małżeństwa trzy lata temu, po tym jak zawarła małżeństwo rok przed śmiercią męża. Szybko i dziwnie. Które małżeństwo kończy się po roku czasu jego trwania zgonem małżonka… Cóż, do głowy przychodzi mi nie zbyt dobry przykład, ale tak czy owak coś jest nie tak z tą kobietą.

* * *

_Prześlij mi informacje na temat męża Alison Davis i okoliczności śmierci tego pierwszego._

_S.H._

* * *

_Rano._

* * *

_Rozumiem._

_S.H._

* * *

Przez kilka minut wpatruję się w kartę dotyczącą Alison Davis. Gdzieś ją już widziałem.

– _Może w szkole. _– W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewa drwiący głos Mycrofta, którego postać zmaterializowała się w fotelu naprzeciwko.

– _Idź dręczyć premiera, to miejsce Johna. _– Wyganiam go. W Pałacu Pamięci, w pokoju, który przypomina salon przy Baker Street 221 B, wstaję z fotela i podchodzą do siedzącego Mycrofta.

– _Pomyśl, Sherlocku. _– Jego ton to kpiący szept.

W Pałacu Pamięci opuszczam Baker Street, przemierzam różne pomieszczenia, aż trafiam do zapamiętanego przeze mnie ze szczegółami gabinetu pana Bruncha, na którego biurku znajduje się zdjęcie Alison Davis.

Otwieram oczy. Zazwyczaj uczucie odrealnienia mija po kilku minutach, jednak tym razem nie mogę się go pozbyć. Mysz mi uciekła. Dostrzegam małe stworzonko o popielatym futerku biegające po salonie. Niemożliwe, żebym nie zamknął klatki, pani Hudson musiała coś ruszyć, teraz będę musiał zacząć ten eksperyment całkowicie od nowa. Muszę ją złapać.

Wstaję z fotela, zbliżając się do myszy, jednak ta mi ucieka, więc ganiam za nią po całym pokoju.

– No chodź tutaj! – Krzyczę, uganiając się za złośliwym gryzoniem.

Chwytam kij, próbując ją trafić i zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Już prawie ją mam, skaczę pod regał z książkami, ale mi się wymyka.

– Sherlock! – John wchodzi do pokoju. – Co robisz?

– Mysz mi uciekła, muszę ją złapać – odpowiadam zdeterminowanym głosem.

– Jaka mysz? – Marszczy brwi.

– Ta, która biegnie koło kanapy. – Wskazuję, biegnąc w tamtym kierunku. Ucieka mi.

– Nie ma tam żadnej myszy, w ogóle nie ma żadnej w pokoju. – John spokojnie mi tłumaczy.

– Musisz być wyjątkowo ślepy – prycham z irytacją, udając się w stronę kominka. Czemu nie mogę tego czegoś złapać?

– No jasne, mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że ta, której szukasz, siedzi w klatce obok mikroskopu. – Pokazuje w tamtym kierunku, po czym idzie tam i przynosi mi klatkę z gryzoniem. – Za nią tak gonisz po mieszkaniu? Czy masz jeszcze inną, o której nie wiem? – Upewnia się, bacznie mnie obserwując.

– Niemożliwe! – Kręcę głową. – Jakim cudem się tu znalazła?

– Była w niej cały czas. Codziennie jej pilnuję, bo nie domykasz drzwiczek klatki. – John wzdycha. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tak – odpowiadam automatycznie.

– Nie chcę się z tobą sprzeczać, ale te halucynacje to już drugi taki napad w krótkim czasie. To jest naprawdę niepokojące. – Racjonalny, moralizatorski ton.

– To nic takiego. – Siadam w fotelu. – Daj mi coś na uspokojenie – proszą w zamyśleniu. Co się dzieje?! Niemożliwe, żebym tracił rozum. Zmęczenie? Stres? Każdemu się zdarza.

– Tym razem nie spałeś. Pewnie wtedy też nie. A wydawało ci się, że…

– Nic takiego, zwykłe przemęczenie. – Przerywam mu, uparcie tłumacząc. John nie wygląda na przekonanego. Przez moment uważnie mi się przygląda, po czym wzdycha.

– Jak chcesz, jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę, jak biegasz po pokoju, krzycząc i szukasz czegoś, czego w rzeczywistości w danym miejscu nie ma albo przekręcasz fakty, zmuszę cię do wizyty u lekarza. – Oświadcza, szykując mi krople na uspokojenie.

– Sam jesteś lekarzem. – Wywracam oczami, jego zachowanie niepotrzebnie mnie irytuje.

– Może i jestem, ale wątpię, żebym był obiektywny w twoim przypadku – stwierdza. – Pij i przestań się dąsać. – Podaje mi kieliszek. Cóż, za komentarz.

– Wcale się nie…

– Ależ tak. A skoro jesteś zmęczony, to idź spać. – Wtrąca stanowczym tonem.

– Oczywiście. – Oddaję mu naczynie i idę do sypialni.

* * *

**…**

Nudy. Na temat męża tej anglistki nic nie ma. Ale jej poprzedni zmarł w wyniku nagłego zatrzymania akcji serca, podobnie też jak jedna z jej przyjaciółek. Zdobywanie informacji na temat tej kobiety staje się coraz większą rozrywką.

– _Nie żyje właściciel salonu samochodowego, Larry Jones, wczoraj wrócił do pracy, wieczorem źle się poczuł, zabrała go karetka, miał dziwne objawy, jakby ktoś go czymś odurzył, zawroty głowy, kolorowe widzenie, omamy, do tego objawy zawału i zatrucia pokarmowego, to samo przytrafiło się według akt jego synowi i sprawdziłem chłopca zmarłego przed Michaelem Adamsem, to samo, co Victor i jego ojciec, natomiast dziewczynka, która w tej szkole zmarła jako pierwsza albo druga, może po chłopcu, nie pamiętam już kolejności, ale posłuchaj Sherlocku, według rodziców miała objawy wskazujące na zatrucie talem. _– Opowiedział mi przez telefon John.

– Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Chłopiec, Victor i jego ojciec zmarli według ciebie na jakąś chorobę? A ten na A… coś tam i dziewczynka zostali otruci przez anglistkę? – Zastanawiam się.

– _Na to wychodzi, chyba że masz inną teorię. Muszę kończyć, zaraz będę w domu. _

W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przeszukałem wszystkie roczniki, wycinki z gazet, które dotyczyły Alison Elizabeth Lauren Miller Walker Davis. Z moich ustaleń wyszło, że chodziła do szkoły w Liverpoolu, przeprowadziła się na studia do Londynu i tu została. Z kronik szkolnych wynika, że była prześladowana przez Ann Stevenson i Helen Shirley z powodu nadwagi, schudła w czasie studiów, Bob Ryan był jej wielką miłością, odrzucił ją. Ann — matka tamtej dziewczynki, Helen — matka Michaela, Bob — ojciec tego drugiego. Wyraźny motyw. Do tego Brunch jest jej kochankiem, nie miała skrupułów otruć dla niego syna jego wspólnika i równocześnie konkurenta, z którym nie mógł się dogadać, jednak w ich wypadku to wygląda jak jakaś dziwna choroba…

– _Jak zwykle patrzysz, ale nie widzisz, drogi bracie. _– Cyniczny uśmiech Mycrofta sięga jego oczu.

– Wynocha z mojej głowy! – Krzyczę głośno, zrzucając jakieś kartki z kominka, nad którym wiszą wszystkie informacje dotyczące sprawy. Do tego jedna z jej koleżanek i kucharka. Kucharka po kłótni otruta talem, musiała coś wiedzieć, a koleżanka czymś jej podpadła, jednak jej śmierć przypominała… chorobę, której objawy opisał mi John…

– Znów masz przywidzenia? – John stoi w progu, ma na rękach Rosie.

– Byłem w Pałacu Pamięci, niestety natknąłem się tam na Mycrofta, często go tam widuję, więc to nie halucynacje, tylko błąd albo wirus w pamięci mojego twardego dysku – zapewniam go. Mój głos brzmi ostrzej, niż zamierzałem. – Tam muszą być dwie trucizny i coś jeszcze… – Milknę na chwilę, kalkulując kilka spraw. – Coś, czego nie potrafię dostrzec, jak mówi Mycroft.

– Mycroft to idiota – rzuca automatycznie John, a Rosie stara się mu wtórować, powtarzając ostatnie słowo: _idota, idota, idota… _

– Mądry idiota, który być może ma rację. Jest coś, czego nie mogę jeszcze zobaczyć – odpowiadam mu w zamyśleniu. John mówi coś na kształt: _chyba jego wyobrażenie_, ale puszczam tę uwagę mimo uszu. – Alison Davis, jej mąż, Brunch, żona Bruncha, Jones, żona Jonesa… Oooooch, już mam! Jutro będziemy mieć co najmniej dwa trupy, jeśli teraz nie zareagujemy! – Krzyczę oświecony nową myślą. Szybko wykręcam numer do Grega. – Lestrade, daj mi adres domu Bruncha i natychmiast jedź do Alison Davis, potrzebna będzie karetka dla jej męża, prawdopodobnie zatrucie talem albo konwalią.

– Czym? – Wtrąca się John kompletnie zbity z tropu. Brak odpowiedzi w słuchawce, sugeruje to samo u Lestrada.

– Niedawno przeglądałem i badałem wpływ trujących roślin na organizm człowieka, tylko konwalia powoduje wszystkie wymienione w zeznaniach objawy, no może niektóre pasowałyby do innych roślin, ale jeżeli połączymy stojący na biurku Bruncha szklany wazonik z konwaliami z co najmniej trzema śmiertelnymi przypadkami, to konwalia brzmi już całkiem logicznie. – Myślę przez moment. – Lestrade, ratownicy muszą wiedzieć, że potrzebna im będzie odtrutka na toksynę zawartą w łodydze kwiatów konwalii. My z Johnem idziemy rozmówić się z Brunchem, do niego też będzie potrzebna karetka.

– _Masz zamiar wyrzucić go przez okno niezliczoną ilość razy? _– Pyta z rozbawieniem.

– Potrzebna będzie na razie jego żonie, co z nim zrobimy z Johnem, jeszcze nie wiem, do zobaczenia później. – Rozłączam się. – Zapytaj panią Hudson, czy może zostać z Rosie – sugeruję Johnowi.

– A jeśli nie? – Marszczy brwi.

– Wtedy rozmówię się z Brunchem sam, a ty stracisz całą zabawę. – Wzruszam ramionami, powoli zakładając szalik i płaszcz. John schodzi na dół.

Wychodzę przed budynek złapać taksówkę. Lestrade podesłał mi adres.

– Mamy czas do dwudziestej trzydzieści, jakby co urwę się wcześniej, ale pani Hudson prosiła, że mam cię pilnować, żebyś nie dał w pogoni za rozwiązaniem zagadki zrobić sobie krzywdy – informuje mnie John.

W tym momencie zatrzymuje się taksówka, szybko podaję adres i jedziemy.

– To dwie i pół godziny, żeby dojechać, złapać Bruncha na gorącym uczynku i wrócić wystarczy nam spokojnie godzina – zapewniam go. – Masz broń?

– Jak zawsze pod ręką. – Wskazuje na pasek.

– To dobrze. Nigdy nie wiadomo, ale zawsze może się przydać – stwierdzam.

Kilka minut później stoimy na podjeździe prowadzącym do nowoczesnej willi zbudowanej w większości ze szkła i metalu, szkło prawdopodobnie kuloodporne. Podchodzimy do drzwi, John chce zapukać, ale go powstrzymuję. Coś jest nie tak.

– Jeśli dotrze do samochodu, w życiu go nie złapiemy. Zostań tutaj, ja biegnę do garażu, jeśli wybiegnie tędy, spróbuj go za wszelką cenę zatrzymać. – Instruuję Doktora, po czym ruszam za dom. – Panie Brunch, musimy natychmiast porozmawiać! – Wchodzę do garażu, z którego on natychmiast się wycofuje do wnętrza domu. W garażu leży mnóstwo beczek z gliceryną. Tu przechowują tal. Dostrzegam też skrzynki z hodowanymi konwaliami. Ile oni chcieli jeszcze osób otruć? Biegnę do salonu. Na kanapie leży nieprzytomna brunetka w czerwonej sukience — żona Bruncha, sprawdzam puls, żyje. Prawdopodobnie podtruwana i jednym i drugim. Skręcam korytarzem do wyjścia. John jest już jakiś kawałek od domu, a przed nim biegnie Brunch. Ruszam pędem, chcąc jak najszybciej zrównać się z Johnem. Po kilku minutach się to udaje i nadal mamy na oku właściciela salonu samochodowego. – Wystarczy, że wyjdziemy na główną ulicę. Pobiegniemy skrótem i odetniemy mu drogę. – John przytakuje głową. Przez moment w biegu obserwuję Doktora. Skubany, podoba mu się rozwój sytuacji. – Teraz! – Chwytam go za nadgarstek i kieruję w boczną uliczkę na prawo, potem skręcamy w lewo, cały czas go za sobą pociągam. Wybiegamy na duży plac. Brunch sądząc, że nas zgubił zwolnił i powoli dociera do miejsca, gdzie stoją taksówki. John chwyta go od tyłu, wykręcając ramiona, a ja zakładam trzymane na wszelki wypadek w kieszeni płaszcza kajdanki, które zapinam na nadgarstkach Bruncha. – Lestrade, przyślij kogoś, zaraz podam ci dokładny adres, mamy skutego Bruncha. – Rozłączam się i piszę SMS'a. – Dlaczego dałeś się jej w to wplątać? – Tym razem zwracam się do Bruncha.

– Puśćcie mnie, mogę wam zapłacić, stać mnie. – Mężczyzna błaga, coraz bardziej mnie obrzydzając swoją osobą.

– Chciałeś jej zaimponować, skończony idiota! – Ostatecznie skwitowałem. – Jej motywy są jasne, mści się, ale z drugiej strony to lubi – stwierdzam. Brunch patrzy na mnie pytająco, jakby nie rozumiał, o co mi chodzi. – Tak, to jej hobby, lubi zabijać, typowa osobowość psychopatyczna. Widać to w jej życiorysie… – Nagle mi przerywa.

– Proszę, ile chcecie, dam wam, czego tylko zażądacie! – Idzie w zaparte ze swoimi ofertami.

– Nie chcę, jeszcze stać mnie na to, żeby wynajmować ładne mieszkanko w centrum miasta. – Uśmiecham się ponuro, John też wygląda na zdegustowanego zachowaniem pojmanego przez nas człowieka. Kątem oka dostrzegam ludzi przysłanych przez Lestrada. Gestem proszę ich o podejście, ech, jacy oni są irytujący, jak można po przestępcę iść takim żółwim tempem. – Oto zabójca Jonesa i niedoszły zabójca swojej żony, zabierzcie go. Dowody znajdziecie w całym jego domu – wyjaśniam. Po kilku minutach dwaj krótko przystrzyżeni bruneci w policyjnych mundurach i skuty kajdankami czarnowłosy człowiek znikają mi z pola widzenia.

– Boże, to dopiero historia! – Zauważa z lekką zadyszką i wyraźnym uśmiechem John.

– Jutro dowiemy się więcej. – Podaję mu do wiadomości, patrząc jak uśmiecha się coraz szerzej. – Co ty na to, żeby pobiec zamiast wracać taksówką? Jak za dawnych dobrych czasów.

Co za skubaniec! Nawet nie zaszczycił mnie swoją odpowiedzią, tylko od razu zaczął biec. Natychmiast ruszyłem, pędząc za nim ile tchu. Na bruku przed Baker Street na moment go wyprzedziłem, ale to on pierwszy dobił do drzwi, zatrzymując się w korytarzyku i opierając o ścianę.

– Znów jesteś żołnierzem! – Ogłaszam wszem i wobec.

– A nie byłem? – pyta z lekko zawiedzionym wyrazem twarzy, choć próbuje to ukryć, ale mu się nie udaje. Jednak nadal ma ten uśmiech wywołany pościgiem.

– Nie. – Krótko odpowiadam, patrząc mu w oczy. – Przez ostatnie lata byłeś lekarzem uzależnionym od adrenaliny, który mięknie, kiedy żona rodzi albo córce wyżynają się zęby. Jakby cię w ogóle nie było, John. Jakbyś w moim grobie pogrzebał tego wojowniczego ducha. – Rozważam.

– Byłem i jestem żołnierzem – oznajmia hardo.

– Dziś tak, nawet znowu najechałeś na Afganistan – przyznaję, równocześnie się śmiejąc.

– Najwyraźniej, kto by się spodziewał? – Pytanie retoryczne. Odpowiada na moje rozbawienie.

– Na pewno nie gość w prochowcu z imieniem na G. Chyba Gawain. – Udaję, że nie wiem i się mocno zastanawiam.

– Greg. On ma na imię Greg, jak możesz po tylu latach nie pamiętać?! – Wzdycha nadal rozbawionym i pouczającym tonem, kręcąc głową.

– Wymazuję z pamięci imiona tych… – Wysnuwam wyjaśnienie, ale John mi przerywa.

– Tym razem żartujesz, żeby nas uratować upozorowałeś własną śmierć.

– To prawda, masz rację – przyznaję.

– Już dawno się tak nie bawiłem. Krew buzująca w żyłach, ty i ja mierzący się ze światem, uwielbiałem to. – Wyznaje nagle pod wpływem emocji.

– Nadal uwielbiasz – zauważam. – Mycrofy uważa, choć ja tego tak wyraźnie nie dostrzegam, że śmierć Mary i pojawienie się Eurus zmieniły wszystko, oddaliły nas do tego stopnia, że teraz żal patrzeć… – Znów mi przerywa.

– Stąd przerwy w pracy, kolacje i dziwne rozmowy o randkach i ludziach, których znamy.

– Tak, a wystarczyło znów wciągnąć cię w poważną akcję. – Kręcę głową. Jakim byłem idiotą! – Byłem już skłonny uwierzyć w swoje stwierdzenie, że się starzejesz – napomykam.

– Tak samo jak ty. – Wybucha śmiechem. – To niezaprzeczalne!

– Idź po Rosie. – Zachęcamgo gestem ręki, po czym odprowadzam wzrokiem.

Rzadko ogarniają mnie emocje, jednak patrząc na Johna, odczuwam coś, czego nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować, mam jedynie wrażenie, że jest to coś pozytywnego.

* * *

**…**

– Miałeś rację. – Lestrade wygląda na wstrząśniętego i zmęczonego. – Nawet nie wiesz, ilu rzeczy się dowiedziałem, przyciskając tę dwójkę do muru. Ta kobieta, a właściwie jej rodzina, to jakieś bezduszne potwory. Kiedy ktoś im nadepnie na odcisk, w ruch idą trucizny. Naliczyliśmy jakieś trzydzieści ofiar. Kobieta wydała siostrę, rodziców, kuzynów, którzy podtruwali sąsiadów, partnerów, wrogów, znajomych, których nie lubili… Koszmar! Rzadko trafiają nam się takie przypadki, ostatnio chyba, kiedy ci odbiło i jakimś cudem wytoczyłeś wojnę temu… Smithowi?

– Wiedziałem, że kobieta jest szalona, ale żeby to wszystko płynęło w kręgach rodzinnych? Ohyda! – Komentuję, kręcąc głową. Po świecie chodzi tyle potworów. – Cóż, każdego można zaskoczyć. – Uznaję w końcu w zamyśleniu. – Czytałem kiedyś o podobnych przypadkach. Może ta Davis się nimi inspirowała albo ktoś im doradził, w jaki sposób powinni postępować, bo sam już nie wiem, to wszystko było zbyt sprytne. I trwało najwyraźniej wiele lat.

– Skąd wiedziałeś o konwaliach i że używają tych substancji na zmianę? – Nagle pyta się Lestrade, ale John też spogląda w moją stronę z zaciekawieniem, delikatnie kołysząc w ramionach Rosie.

– Po prostu połączyłem kilka faktów. Nie było trudno stwierdzić, że trucizny są dwie. Objawy, które miały niektóre ofiary nie pasowały do jednej substancji. – Wywracam oczami, to przecież było oczywiste.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. – Lestrade znów patrzy na mnie znacząco. – Konwalie to dość niekonwencjonalna trucizna. Tal już znalazłeś, więc gdyby Alison Davis sama się do tego nie przyznała, moglibyśmy uznać te drugie przypadki za niepowiązane ze sprawą. Skąd więc znałeś objawy zatrucia konwalią?

– Przeprowadziłem… – Wzrok skupiam na Rosie. Przyznanie, że w laboratoryjnych warunkach podawałem ludziom rośliny czy substancje uznawane za toksyczne i trujące, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Całe szczęście, że karetka była w drodze jeszcze zanim cokolwiek, komukolwiek podałem i dotarła w momencie, kiedy mój królik doświadczalny zaczął źle się czuć. – Przeprowadziłem eksperyment – odpowiedziałem w końcu po dłuższej chwili, nadal wpatrując się w dziewczynkę. – John, czy Rosie przypadkiem nie jest głodna? – Szybko zmieniam temat, żeby odwrócić uwagę od mojego nienaturalnego tonu.

Poza tym, Rosie faktycznie wygląda na głodną. Kiedy się nią opiekuję, zawsze wiem, kiedy chce jeść, kiedy pić, kiedy spać, kiedy posłuchać skrzypiec, kiedy mam jej dać tego pluszowego królika albo plastik wypełniony ziarenkami, który zwą grzechotką i po ilu minutach wyrzuci ją na środek pokoju.

– Chyba masz rację. – John ostatecznie zgadza się ze mną, zabierając małą do kuchni.

– Eksperyment. No dobra, rozumiem. Robisz setki takich. Dobrze, że ci pomagają – odzywa się po dłuższej pauzie Lestrade.

– Znałem też podobne sprawy, wiesz, że czytuję dużo literatury kryminalnej… Tylko mam takie dziwne przeczucie. To wszystko trwało kilka lat, ale wyglądało tak, jakby zajmował się tym ktoś bardziej wprawiony od zwykłej anglistki i jej kochanka oraz zawirowanej rodziny… Czemu mam wrażenie, że oni stanowią dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej? – Momentalnie pokręciłem głową na tę myśl.

– Sam mówiłeś, że działali od kilku lat, może to Moriarty im pomógł, wymyślił zbrodnię, oni zastosowali ją w praktyce, a dopiero teraz wszystko się wydało. Śmierć Moriartego nie oczyściła świata z już dokonanych przez niego czynów. Sam wiele razy się o tym przekonałeś. – Zauważa Greg, spuszczając głowę i zbierając dokumenty.

– Być może albo to też coś nowego. – Wzruszam ramionami, na twarz wypełza mi psychopatyczny uśmiech.

– Lepiej nie. – Lestrade patrzy na mnie karcąco, ale się uśmiecha. – Idę dopełnić formalności. Do zobaczenia! – Wykonuje pożegnalny gest ręką.

Schudł cztery kilogramy, ma ułożone włosy, jest uśmiechnięty, pomimo nocki spędzonej na komisariacie.

– Pozdrów żonę! – Nie mówię mu o tym, że i tak do siebie nie pasują i że prędzej czy później się rozstaną, choć przynajmniej nie jest tak zdesperowany jak John.

* * *

**…**

Trzy pociągnięcia smyczkiem, trzy szybkie odbijające się od ścian dźwięki. Patrzę w kocie oczy rudowłosej. Natychmiast dostaję odpowiedź. Dwa wolne ruchy smyczka. Teraz ona patrzy w moje. Uśmiecham się. Ona w tym czasie rozpoczyna szybką grę. Mój wzrok nie nadąża za jej ruchami. Nie wiem, co myśli, ale ona moje czyta doskonale. A ja, mogę tylko zgadywać, że przeprowadza w głowie jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia albo eksperymenty i wszystko okazuje się sukcesem. Zwalnia, pozwalając odczytać z wyrazu twarzy nieme pytanie:

_Czy chcę wiedzieć, co teraz rozważa?_

Przytakuję głową w taki sposób, żeby tylko ona dostrzegła moją zgodę. Kątem oka spoglądam na stojącego w rogu korytarza Mycrofta. Wypisane na czole i kościach policzkowych załamanie wskazuje, że nie jest wstanie ani z moich, ani z gestów Eurus nic wywnioskować. Spojrzeniem szybko powracam na moją rozmówczynię.

_Sprawdzałam, na ile sposobów można się włamać do najważniejszych światowych twierdz, pozostając całkowicie niezauważonym. Jest ich czterysta dwadzieścia… jeden… dla każdej, a wzór jest banalnie prosty, trzeba tylko przyporządkować każdej twierdzy kilka podstawowych możliwości i dobrać losowo te, których nikt nie będzie się spodziewać._

Niezwykłe. Choć nachodzi mnie obawa, że kiedyś zdoła wykorzystać tę wiedzę. Nadąża za moim tokiem i natychmiast zapewnia, że będzie grzeczna. Widzę, że Mycroft się niecierpliwi. Nie lubi czuć się jak złota rybka, za które uważa wszystkich ludzi. Wykonuję szybki ruch ręką, rozbrzmiewa wesoła, improwizowana melodia, szelmowski uśmiech gości na mojej twarzy.

_Mam nadzieję, że chociaż była trudna._

Nie wiem, jak jej pokazać, że odpowiedź jest twierdząca, więc tylko ubarwiam melodię. Lekarze odradzają, żeby do niej mówić, uważają, że trzeba dać jej czas, aż sama ponownie zechce się komunikować. Tylko ile? Czasami, może to zły pomysł, zbyt sentymentalny, chciałbym móc zabrać ją do domu, chciałbym, żeby przystosowała się do życia w społeczeństwie… Skoro ja potrafię… Ledwie… To ona też mogłaby się nauczyć.

Kłaniam się nisko, kończąc koncert. Wschodni Wiatr zwalnia ruchy smyczka, po czym odpowiada na mój pokłon. Podchodzę do szyby, której obecność Mycroft każe sprawdzać codziennie. Kładę dłoń i zachęcam… to słowo z trudem przechodzi mi przez myśl, siostrę, żeby się zbliżyła i zrobiła to samo. Znów zerkam na Mycrofta, który na twarzy przypomina wulkan, który lada chwila wybuchnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak jej pokazać, że jeszcze tu wrócę. Zrównuję palce z jej i uśmiecham się.

Gdy wychodzimy z długiego korytarza, Mycroft obdarza mnie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

– Zbyt emocjonalnie do tego podchodzisz, drogi bracie. – Jego ton jest pełen nieskrywanej pogardy.

– Wolałbyś, żebym po tym wszystkim, co się stało, znów o niej zapomniał? – Pytam retorycznie z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

– Tak byłoby najlepiej – odpowiada beznamiętnie.

– Dla kogo? – Oburzam się, zaciskając pięści.

– Dla wszystkich. – Mówi, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

– Czyli dla ciebie – stwierdzam.

– Łatwiej jest mi cię chronić, kiedy nie zbliżasz się do tego miejsca, a teraz… Nie wiem, co planuje, ty też nie wiesz, a nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że wiesz, to mi nie powiesz i zrobisz wszystko, żeby ukryć przede mną tę wiedzę, bo to mnie masz za wroga. – Wywracam oczami, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym wszystkim myśli. – Twoje zachowanie wszystko komplikuje.

– Mam prawo do decydowania o tym, co robię – zaznaczam – i skoro mam ochotę odwiedzać… Eurus, to będę to robić, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. – Mój defensywny ton wywołuje u niego kolejny drwiący uśmiech. – Drugi raz nie popełnię tego błędu.

– Niepotrzebne emocje. – Zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki. – W głębi umysłu cieszysz się, że to nie ty tak skończyłeś i wmawiasz sobie, że gdybyś był na jej miejscu, chciałbyś, żeby ktoś cię odwiedzał, bo wydaje ci się, że gdybyś został w takiej sytuacji sam, twój stan by się pogorszył, ale uświadom sobie, że nie jesteś, nie byłeś i nigdy nie będziesz na jej miejscu, chyba że doprowadzisz mnie swoim zachowaniem do ostateczności – wzdycha ciężko. – No i niestety obawiam się, że to zaangażowanie źle się dla ciebie skończy. – Ta jego udawana troska jest śmieszna. Sprzedałby nas przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Zaciskam pięść i wymierzam cios. Mycroft robi jednak szybki unik. – Agresją nie rozwiążesz swoich emocjonalnych problemów.

– A już miałem zamiar ci pomóc rozwiązać twoje – prycham lekceważąco.

– Sprawy rządowe lepiej sobie daruj. – Patrzy na mnie przymrużonymi oczami. – Poprzednie twoje interwencje srogo mnie kosztowały.

– Na twoje szczęście nie interesuję się polityką. – Mijam go wyniośle, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. – Mówiąc pomóc, miałem na myśli sprawę, z którą jakiś czas temu do mnie przyszedłeś.

– Oooch, to. – Jego głos staje się wyjątkowo ponury. – Już nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. – Powoli wyjawia.

– Świetnie! Mam nadzieję, że dostała wysoki wyrok pomimo sędziwego wieku. – Ujawniam niezliczone pokłady radości.

– Do sprawy nie doszło. – Mycroft mówi cichym, niemal zdruzgotanym tonem. Gdybym go nie znał, uznałbym, że się czymś przejął.

– Jak to nie doszło? – Mój wyraz twarzy na pewno nie jest w tej chwili przyjemny. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć… – Przerywa mi.

– Nieee! – Zaklina się. O co tu chodzi. Zanim to do mnie dociera, wypowiada na głos moje najświeższe domysły. – Vivian Norbury nie żyje.

* * *

**Na razie to tyle. Nie mam zamiaru was zapewniać, że kolejny rozdział ukaże się szybciej, niż za kilka miesięcy, ale nie jest to niemożliwe. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy w moim życiu wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy. Pokłóciłam się ostro ze współlokatorkę, tą, która zainspirowała mnie do napisania historii o piromanie, wspominałam o niej w poprzednim rozdziale, skończyło się wyprowadzką, co trochę mnie na moment przybiło, a potem ruszyła lawina kolokwiów, prac zaliczeniowych i egzaminów. Jednak wracając do sytuacji ze współlokatorką, ostatnio trochę myślałam, przypominałam sobie pewne rzeczy i wpadłam na pewien pomysł do tego fanfiction, będę tylko potrzebować waszej pomocy.**

**Mianowicie, podajcie mi waszego ulubionego zagranicznego aktora/aktorkę! Osoba, której nazwisko powtórzy się najczęściej, stanie się w pewnym sensie bohaterem rozdziału, nie tego najbliższego, ale tego, który nastąpi, czyli rozdziału czwartego. ;)**

**Dziękuję za poświęcenie czasu na czytanie i liczę na komentarze! ;)**


End file.
